


Crescent

by Weiward



Category: Original Work, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiward/pseuds/Weiward
Summary: Meeting family for the first time can always be strange. It can be especially strange if its the first time at sixteen years old, on the complete opposite side of the country, alone. Eugene has no choice but to get to know his dads old tribe in rainy Washington for two weeks and make the best of it.An original character insert (kind of) into the twilight universe. Its highly canon compliant, and if youve only watched twilight or only read the books you might learn some new stuff! I might change the tags as i write. thank you for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

“Toothbrush-Check, good jeans? Check. Bracelet-” Eugene’s hand flew up to twist the familiar worn leather around his wrist.  
“Yes, okay, okay what else…” He circled around his room once again as he muttered his essentials to the empty space. He swiped at a knitted sweater that was laid across his bed for scrutinizing.  
“It's cute, but don't I look huge-” He mumbled as he held the sweater up against himself in front of his full-length mirror. His eyebrows were creased in deliberation when a sharp voice called from somewhere in the house.

“Eu! Are you ready to go? We have to leave now if we're going to catch your flight.”

In a rush, Eugene threw the sweater into his waiting suitcase, closing it quickly and yanking it to stand with him. “Coming!”

The humid air sat thickly in the car as the Miami heat soaked through the window. The predictable traffic drew out the trip from the apartment to the airport. Eugene's leg jumped up and down restless in the slow-moving car, as he watched buildings fade into the distance. His shoulder warmed underneath the unseasonably hot January sun.

“Wow, are you that eager to leave me?” Connor Black teased from his seat behind the wheel. “I think I'm gonna start crying Eu, I can feel them coming.” He sniffed dramatically.

Eu gave an exasperated huff as he tore his gaze away from the window to look at him.

“Daaaaad,” he drew out.”I'm just… thinking.”

“Want to give me a sneak peek into your head?”

The boy sighed as he sank himself deeper into his seat, choosing to stare straight ahead instead of at his father. Dread for the oncoming conversation spread through his chest as he focused on the Florida license plate of the car inching along in front of them.

“I just don't get why I have to go visit them now, alone.”

Connors’ face turned from the road ahead to his son sitting anxiously in the seat next to him. He started but rethought his words. After deliberating for a moment, he began again.

“Eu, we talked about this.” He said, clearing his throat, his tone becoming more stern. “I can't get out of this trip, and I can't take you with me. Now is a great time for you to actually meet your Uncle and cousin in person.”

“I know,” Eugene shuffled his feet, ”But It's going to be weird without you.”

Connor couldn't maintain his cool exterior toward his son. He let out a breath and smiled, leaning to ruffle his son's messily curled hair. “I'll miss you. I'm jealous! You'll get to see the old stomping grounds your uncle and I used to wreak havoc in. It's so quiet up there, and there's so much space-”

“-And rain” Eugene interjected weakly. 

“And there's the beach!”

“I like our beach.” 

“You'll love it, kid.” Connor plowed through not paying notice to his son's tone. “You can really feel nature up there. And it'll be good to learn more about your heritage, finally.”

Eugene sighed at that. His heritage had never been a thing he sought to learn about himself. He was content with simply checking off the American native box for documents and leaving it at that. He never questioned where he and his father got the same ink black eyes from, or the warm russet skin tone, or his unreasonably thick and wavy black hair. The comfortable heat of his home in the busy city was be going to be replaced with a cold, rainy, small reservation in Washington for two weeks. As the highway gave way to a gentle curve and the airport came into view, Eu's hand automatically began to fumble with his bracelet.

“Dad, what If I get on their nerves? What if they don't like me and they let me get eaten by wolves? What if they're-”

Connor gave him a sharp look reading the next few words that were going to come from his mouth. 

“Eu, it'll be fine. I know my brother, and Jacob sounds like a good kid. The last thing they'll care about is that.” He said gently. “Just give yourself the chance to enjoy it.” He tossed his son a sideways grin.

Eugene let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Okay, It's only two weeks. Nothing can happen in two weeks. Unless I drown from all the rain or something.”

Connors’ eyes flashed quickly from the steadily clearing road to his son. “Exactly, just two weeks, and then everything will be back to normal. Just you and me, and all the takeout we can manage.”  
Eugene gave his dad a small smile as they swung the car quickly into a parking space, and made their way to the first gate.  
After no time at all it seemed, flight 41, from Miami, Florida to Port Angeles, Washington, was boarding. Eugene maneuvered his small suitcase to stand next to him with the help of his dad and turned to him sorrowfully.

“You're gonna be fine,” Connor said warmly as he pulled his son in for a tight hug. “You might not even want to come back!” He joked.

Eugene squeezed his eyes shut as he hugged back just as hard. “Okay…”

“Love you, Eugene.”

“Love you too, dad.” Eu breathed out as he pulled away. The small line that was ahead of them was now gone, and a flight attendant waited with a bored expression on his face, hand sitting in the air waiting to take the next ticket. Eugene made his way over to end of the terminal and turned to have a final look at his father, giving a small smile and wave. He faced the attendant and raised his ticket.

“Eugene wait! I should tell- no I…” Connor quickly lost conviction in his face as Eugene turned to him in confusion. Eugene's ‘What?’ Was drowned out by the intercom, 

“Final call for flight 41. Final call for flight 41, Miami to Port Angeles.”

The flight attendant cleared their throat loudly, impatiently clicking his tongue. Eugene's head shot back and forth from the attendant to his father. Connor sighed, and quickly recovered his face to a somber smile. 

“I'll-miss-you!” Connor said waving his broad arms to emphasize each word. Eugene's brows were still furrowed, as he handed the ticket to the attendant and stepped into the jet bridge. Spinning one last time only to see the grimace on his father's face as the door latched.

The plane ride was long and uneventful. Opting to wear his earbuds instead of watching the on-flight movie, Eugene’s library had only one song left as the plane at last rolled to a stop. He shuffled along with the rest of the passengers to the dry cold air of the airport. Rained drummed heavily against the tall windows, mixing with the low roar of the crowded airport. He gazed around nervously for his uncle and cousin, flitting through the fast moving crowd for some sign of them. He wrung his bracelet around his wrist as the human traffic began to thin.

Eugene’s stomach gave a jolt as he recognized his own features in a tall gangly teenager standing behind a smiling man in a wheelchair with equally similar features. Aside from his father, Eugene had never seen eyes as dark or skin the same tone as his own. Not only that, but the small dimples that showed on presumably his uncle's face as he smiled at him with recognition was the same as his own. He couldn't help the nervous smile that spread across his face as he made his way to stop in front of the pair.

He cleared his throat as he said, “Billy Black?”

The man's smile spread even more wide as his eyes lit with animation. “That's me. It's nice to finally meet you, Eugene.” 

Billy reached his hand up to shake Eugene's firmly, as they took each other in. His brown leather jacket was worn, and there were still droplets of water resting on the lip of his black cowboy hat. His long black hair sat loosely behind him. Billies thoughtful eyes raked Eugene's features with curiosity, as the young boy released his hand and looked to the teenager standing behind him.

“Hi, I'm Jacob,” the teen said as he reached past his father to grab Eugene's hand. His own long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, with small strands hanging around his face. His hand was heavy and warm in Eugene's own small, chilled ones.

Jacob and Billy led the way out of the airport into the rain, to a large black truck. Eugene quickly hopped into the back seat as Jacob held it open for him, settling his suitcase on the floor between his legs. Drops of rain quickly streamed down the window as he turned to stare out at the gray clouds. The truck roared to life, and Jacob quickly turned on the windshield wipers as they pulled out of the parking lot. The vents hissed to life, pouring warm air into the cab, and Eugene relaxed minutely.

“So Eugene,” Billy started, “Tells us about yourself.”

“uh,” Eugene turned his attention to the front of the car, and stared at the side profile of his uncle.  
“most people call me Eu.”

“Play any sports, Eugene?”

Eu cleared his throat,“Yeah! Well, kind of.” He fumbled,”I’m on the track team at my school. I have the record for my grade, actually.”

“What grade are you in?” Jacob asked, glancing back at him through the rear view mirror.

“Tenth.”

“Aw you're just a baby!” He laughed from the front seat, “I'm a Junior right now.”

“You're fifteen now, right Eugene?” Billy asked politely.

“No, I turned sixteen actually. My birthday was in November.”

“Happy late birthday!” Jacob chimed with a smile.

“How's your Dad?” Billy turned in his seat to glance back at him as he asked.

Eugene thought on his response. When his Father sprung the plan of visiting his family on the other side of the country it was very out of character for him. It was said as more of a statement rather than a question, and he didn't want to hear a word of it when Eugene had tried to protest. “He's good, he really wanted to come too. But he couldn't get out of his business trip on such short notice.” 

“What does uncle Connor do?” Jacob said as he turned the wheel along with the curve of the highway.

“He’s a genetic counselor. He sees what inherited health issues people can have, or something like that.”

“Oh, thats cool. I would’ve liked to meet him.”

Billy studied Eugene’s face before turning forward completely, gazing out of the car. “Well, we're glad you're here either way.” 

Eugene glanced between his uncle and cousin, and let the comfortable atmosphere settle on him, “Yeah, me too.”

The drive from Port Angeles to La Push wasn't too long, and Eugene was taken by surprise as small diners and shops blurred past.

“Welcome to” Jacob paused dramatically, “ La Puuush.”

As they drove, the small counsel buildings and fast food restaurants thinned until there was nothing but dense trees. Eugene attempted to lean as far as he could to see the tops, but the sheer height and window prevented him. Eventually there was a break in the forest that gave way to a small clearing. There in the clearing, sat a red wooden house, resembling a barn. The rustic charm was accented more by the rusting garage towards the back, and the beat up old pickup sitting in the yard.

The engine cut off, and without the constant roar of the truck, anxiety began to settle into Eugene's stomach once more. Jacob made his way around to the other side to help Billy into his wheelchair. Slowly, Eugene slid down from the elevated carriage and landed on the damp earth. Immediately his senses were overwhelmed by the smell of rain, wet grass, and the sharp chill of the January air. It was like being put right into a painting of a completely different world. The stifling heat, sandy beaches, and the colossal buildings of Florida was all Eugene had ever known, but still, he had never felt so small, and so oddly in place.

The sense of belonging lasted only a moment as Eugene's gaze swept from the cute house to the dark forest. The shadows created by the thick branches, and the overcast sky, made the black of the undergrowth impenetrable. Still, Eugene had the unnerving feeling he was being watched. The sounds of the birds, and the trickle of left over rain from the tin roof faded to a murmur as Eugene felt himself lock eyes with something hidden in the shade. Slowly, against his own will, he felt his body leaning towards the treeline.

The sharp crack of a twig made Eugene jump as he turned to Billy, whose wheelchair was now facing him. 

“Come on in, Eugene, Jacob will show you around.“

Eugene quickly looked back to the forest, only to feel a loss of whatever was there. He caught his breath with a shudder and turned back to Billy, whose eyes watched him with curiosity. Eugene was starting to realize just how hawk like Billies eyes were. He turned to grab his suitcase from the truck, only to see it had been taken inside already. Billy was turned facing toward the house expectantly, and Eugene hesitantly took place behind his wheelchair and began to push.

The interior of the house was just as charming as the outside. Numerous photos lined the wooden walls. The stone mantle and fireplace was also taken as residence for more family photos, as well as small wooden carved animals and trinkets. Eugene took in a young boy, that was obviously Jacob, and a woman with a kind face and long black hair. They were seated and posing on a tree stump and smiling brightly at the camera. Next to that was a candid picture of what appeared to be Billy and other grown men seated around a dinner table, cards laid out in front of them. The man sitting across from Billy looks like he had just won. Further down were pictures of Jacobs older siblings Rachel, and Rebecca, that Eugene knew to have moved out already.

Eugene turned through the nearest archway into what turned out to be the kitchen. Jacob was half hidden behind the refrigerator door, and Billy scoffed. 

“Jacob, could you show Eugene to his room?”

Jacob leapt back comically, a bagged sandwich held in between his teeth, and both arms taken up by various items.

“Oh, right, yeah!” He said through his now empty mouth. He quickly unloaded his arms onto the counter and brushed past Eugene. “Come on, it's upstairs.” Eugene followed behind, holding back a small smile.

The second floor was small, and seemed to only have two rooms, one of which it's open door revealed to be a bathroom. Jacob led the way through the other door, opening to a small bedroom. The ceiling was slanted along to the pointed roof of the house. The walls were bare wood, like the rest of the house, but the floor had a shag black rug placed in it's center. A small bed with a black comforter was pushed against the wall with the low, slanted ceiling, and on the opposite wall a small desk and lamp. A large, wood framed window, sat between the two and lit the room. Eugene's suitcase held open the door to the small closet in the corner.

Jacob smiled back at Eugene with his hands resting on his hips, “So, what do you think?” He asked. 

Eugene walked to take in the view from the window. From here, the sea of trees seemed endless, but non threatening. He could see the clouds beginning to lighten.

“It's great.” He returned the smile.

“Make yourself at home. If you need anything, just let me know, okay bud?” Jacob said as he turned, leaving him to his room. Eugene took his time unpacking his suitcase. His dad had insisted on him taking his laptop to stay in touch, even if it was only two weeks. He plugged in the charger and started it up. Quickly signing into his email and typing out a short message, 

_Hey dad, I landed fine and met uncle Billy. He's really nice (we have matching dimples! Why didn't you tell me that?) And Jacobs nice too. It's been raining all day though and it's really cold here. I miss you, and uncle Billy seems like he does too. I feel like he's watching me all the time though. Not in a creepy way!_  
What were you trying to tell me at the airport? I hope your trips fun so far!  
-Love Eu

Connor had also insisted that Eugene should bring much more clothes than he would need. Saying, “You can finally wear all those print sweaters you got for your birthday!” And, “what if you don't feel like wearing jeans that day? The weather is crazy up there!”

Eugene sighed, already missing the familiarity and reassurance of his father. In stressful situations Eugene had always turned to Connors advice and comforting nature for support, and Connors alone.

Ever since he was young, his father's wide shoulders and muscular arms were always waiting open anytime Eu needed it. When he would fall as a child before he could even begin to cry Connor would already have scooped him up into his arms, shushing him and cooing to make him feel better. At Eugene’s track meets, Connor would sit with the other loud parents and holler over everyone to make sure he knew he was there. Eu was aware he was basically coddled, but he made sure to always deserve his father’s trust and adoration. He did well in school, not astounding, but good enough. He had never been in serious trouble before, and being a naturally quiet baby followed him to his adolescence, making him a very mellowed person around his dad. He also made sure to take up the majority of the chores, so his dad would never have to worry about them himself.  
Eugene wandered back over to his suitcase, pulling out one of the few other things he brought, his favorite book. Flopping back onto his bed, he began to read as he waited for his dad's response. 

Dinner was short and rather quiet. Billy had ordered delivery and the three of them ate in the living room. Though he and Jacob had greeted Eu, their focus was securely on the football game Billy had turned the channel to. Eugene ate in silence. Staring at the screen, but seeing nothing. As soon as he finished he quickly stood.

“Thanks for dinner, Billy, is it okay if I head to bed?” He said, silently tapping his foot on the ground out of sight.

Billy's eyes didn't leave the screen as he said, “‘Course you can, sleep tight, kiddo.”

“Night, Eu.” Jacob flashed a quick smile before his head snapped back to the game.

Eugene quickly cleared his place, and bounded up the stairs. He flicked on the weak yellow light for his room and slid himself into his desk chair. His eyes scanned the screen for a notification. 

New messages: none

Eugene deflated, gently closing the screen, shutting the laptop off. With a sigh he stood and began undressing, grabbing a pair of his running shorts and a loose t-shirt for pajamas. He quickly took his things to the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Padding back to his room, he clicked the light off and fumbled through the unfamiliar dark to his bed. The duvet was heavy as he pulled it over himself. Eugene didn't realize just how tired he was until it began to become difficult to keep his eyes open, and he succumbed to sleep.

 

The heat under the blanket was too alluring when Eugene woke. He kicked the heavy material down to his ankles in a flurry, and the chilled air of the room made him shudder. He stood and looked around blearily for a moment, till his mind caught up with him in the foreign room. Grabbing his toiletry bag, he fumbled into the bathroom. Groping around for his toothbrush, he splashed his face with water before settling into his meticulous morning routine.  
Eugene stared back at his reflection with annoyance as he attempted to pull all the way through his hair without encountering a tangle. Though it only reached his jaw, the loose curls cast thickly around his face had always made getting ready an ordeal. Finally accepting the tassels when they agreed to go to the left, he swept his items back into his bag and dropped it in his room before heading downstairs.

A tuneless hum sounded from the kitchen, as Eugene walked lightly through the empty living room, the gray sky muting the colors. Billy sat at the small square kitchen table, mostly hidden from view by a large newspaper. He didn't look up when Eugene had entered, his hand wandering the table for his coffee mug, not breaking his focus from the article he was reading. Eugene stood quietly for a moment, before he gently cleared his throat causing Billy's eyes to flick up from the paper. His usual smile settling on his face as he said, 

“Hey kid, how'd you sleep last night?” His hand finally landing on the cups handle.

“Good…” Eugene mumbled out sheepishly, taking in the clock reading 10:55. He had slept through the entire morning. 

“Jacob's going to be at school for another few hours, and I've got some things I need to do around town. So how about you go out exploring today?” He said in tone similar to a parent trying to convince a toddler.

“There's a short trail from here to the beach you could follow. Get to know the area a little. Very scenic, you city folk like that kind of thing.”

Eugene laughed softly,“Okay, sounds good. I'll bring some things to work on while I'm out there.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Billy said around his mug as Eugene grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made back towards the staircase. Taking them two at a time, Eugene let the excitement rise in him. Though he didn't like the rain, he had always enjoyed the outdoors, and couldn't take sitting still for too long. 

Being on his school track team had been his reason to get out and go running around his suburb and sandy beaches. Seaside cliffs were what he preferred to hike, but the forest was just as enticing. He dug into his suitcase to find the drawstring bag containing all the work he was required to do on the two week's of absence he had from school. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater and heaved the bag over his shoulder.

Rushing back down the stairs, Eugene was halted by Billy's deep voice.

“Eugene, one quick thing.”

He reeled back slowly to look at him still at the kitchen table, “Yeah?”

“Stay on the trail okay? It's easy to get lost, and it gets dark out real quick. Don't stay out too long.” 

“Yessir!” Eugene smiled quickly and rushed through the front door

“Be safe!” Billy shouted after him.

Taking long strides Eugene pinpointed the trail head. The air was still and not as chilled as yesterday, and the gray sky seemed to be holding back for the moment. Eugene pondered that maybe this is as nice as the nice days will be, and groaned at the thought. His feet followed the easily identified path, and found a steady rhythm. The forest, though a bit gloomy and dark, was alive with the sound of crickets and birds. 

After half an hour of trekking, Eugene heard the familiar sound of waves breaking against rocks. Picking up the pace, he crashed through the thick of trees, greeted by the sight of the open ocean. The space between the treeline to the cliffs edge was wide enough to fit a large log as high as Eu’s waist as a pseudo bench, which he laid his bag across as he walked past with tentative steps. The drop was sheer and the wind picked up as Eugene leaned over slightly to look straight down. Quickly shuffling back, he steadied himself on the log. Taking in the grey waves, and the harsh churning of the water, Eu couldn't help but ache for the warm beaches back home. Heaving himself up, Eugene settled his work into his lap and pulled his mp3 from his bag, starting on his geometry homework.

A particularly cold chill pulled Eugene out of his work, and he yanked his earbuds out. Shuddering he looked up to see the sun was peeking through the clouds, casting a golden glow across the water and Eugene’s completed math homework. It was nice, he thought, seeing the sun look so familiar even if he was a whole world away from his home. He could only guess at the time, realizing how early the sun was setting compared to the evenings in Florida. He slid away his completed work and textbook into his bag, and scooted down from the high log.  
It was much darker in the thick of the trees, and the golden light behind him faded quickly. 

Slowly picking up the pace, Eugene’s hand automatically flew to his wrist. His eyes wandering from the path scoring through the trees.Though he didn't really have a fear of the dark, Eugene's heart began to race in his chest. He couldn't tell if his mind was playing tricks on him, as he saw large shadows weave through the woods around him. They were larger than bears, but much too fast. His own breathing was the only sound that could be heard, and he tried to calm himself.

Chill out, that's just a tree.

A snap sounded from behind him.

And that's a squirrel.

A thud so heavy it vibrated up his legs.

A really big squirrel. 

And Eugene was running. He had never been so glad he ran track till this moment, as he raced through the mossy trees. Past his own breathing he could've sworn he heard something thundering behind him, something big. A scream was choked in his throat, and his lungs ached. His legs began burning, plowing over large roots and gaps, and now he was certain there was something behind him. He knew he shouldn't have, but we couldn't stop himself from turning his head to look back. Something massive and black stood stock still on the path behind him. 

Though before his eyes could focus in the dark, he collided with a solid object. Eugene fell roughly to the damp forest floor, and looked around in a frenzy. He was surprised to see he had not been gruesomely murdered for running into a tree like a moron, but rather he ran into a stocky teenage boy with short curled brown hair, and a surprised face. 

“Oh man, are you okay?” He said as he reached down to pull Eugene to his feet. Eugene allowed himself to be lifted, as his legs trembled and his heart raced from the adrenaline. The boy looked him over and smiled,

“Jake! I think I found him!”

More voices could be heard, and soon Jacob emerged from around a bend with another boy, this one with long hair similar to Jacob's, and he sighed loudly.

“Oh my God, Eu, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! It's not safe to go running around the woods alone.” He said as he walked up to him and his apparent friend, visibly relieved, ”Next time you want to get eaten by a bear or something, at least wait for me to come with you so Billy doesn't get to be the one to kill me.”

Eugene swallowed thickly, slowing his shallow breaths, “Jacob, oh my God, I think I saw-”

“Hi! I'm Quill.” The boy with curled hair interrupted, “Dude, he was streaking like crazy, he landed on his ass when he ran into me.” He said looking over Eugene to Jacob and the other boy.  
The boy with long hair smirked at Quill and said,

“Well thank god your fat ass held strong, Quill. What would we have done without it?”

Quill sputtered as he dove for the boys middle and they began wrestling in the middle of the forest path. Jacob rolled his eyes at them and turned back to Eugene, who was still scouring the woods behind him. Jacob placed a gentle hand on his shoulder,

“Are you okay Eu? What were you saying?”

Eugene faced him, though his eyes still attempted to see past his own shoulder, “I saw-” he breathed, “I don't know, a mountain lion or something.”

Jacob, Quill, and the other boy that Eugene learned was named Embry, guided him back to the trail. He had completely run off it in his panic, and would've been hopelessly lost if it wasn't for the trio. Quill and Embry attended the same school as Jacob on the reservation, and apparently knew Jacob, “when he was still normal sized.” as Quill put it.

Jacob was weirdly tall, Eugene had to admit.

The group made their way noisily through the woods. The older boys bickered endlessly while Eugene watched bemused. It was much harder to be scared in the dark woods when Jacob and Embry were beating on Quill for not knowing the girl he liked was his cousin.

“Its an honest mistake! At least I asked.”

“Dude come on, even Jacobs never been that desperate.” Embry snickered.

Jacob scoffed indignantly “I've never been desperate in my entire life.”

Quill and Embry shared a knowing look before turning to Jacob with equally smug grins.  
“Bellaaa,” they both sang.

Eugene laughed as Jacob rotated between beating his fists against each of their backs as they cackled.  
“Who's Bella?” Eu asked innocently.

Quill and Embry’s heads shot up with glee instantly, and Jacob rushed out,  
“No one! I mean just a girl-”

“Just a girl?” Embry chimed.

“My friend. Who is a girl.” Jacob grit, only to be met with more howls of laughter.

Eugene covered his smile with his hand. Even as they teased each other mercilessly, Eugene could see the way they each genuinely cared for each other. The way Jacob would lead them all on the path, and the way Embry naturally brought up the rear, and how energetically Quill bounced between everyone keeping the conversation alive. It was very easy being around them. Jacob turned to Eugene as Quill and Embry huffed out the last of their laughs. 

“It doesn't matter,” he said,” She's with someone.” 

Eugene's curiosity was peaked. He learned that on the reservation, the Quileute tribe was very intermingled with their relations, so dating could be tricky. The neighboring tribe, the Makah, was where people tended to date from to avoid any awkward situations. Bella must be very not related to have Jacob so interested.

“Oh, who?” 

The trio all shared matching grimaces as Jacob muttered,“Cullen.”

They broke through the treeline at that moment, and the cute red house glowed brightly. 

Instead of heading inside though, Jacob led the way around the house, out to a small rusted garage. The door whined loudly as it swung open, revealing a well stocked wall of tools and an impressively old car. The boys spread out naturally through the garage, Jacob and Embry settling themselves on stools near the lifted end of the car, and Quill hopping up onto the counter. Jacob had turned to dig in an overflowing tool box, his back to Eugene, who stood in the doorway awkwardly.

Quil and Embry began to banter back and forth once again, completely missing the internal struggle of the shrimpy sixteen year old. Jacob joined in as he began to slide under the car, and Eugene took his first step back. 

Slowly he edged far enough back from the doorway till he was sure they hadn't noticed, and turned to head back to the house. His shoulders slumped as he began to berate himself. He wasn't sure why he was leaving, as he definitely wanted to be included, already deciding he liked the trio. 

But it felt easier walking away and not breaking their conversation then it did to insert himself.

He shook himself quickly and casted the thoughts aside, and back to his experience in the forest. The creature he saw was certainly not a mountain lion, but it was also much to large and fast to be a bear. Eugene stepped through the doorway as a thought occurred to him. It was fast and just as tall, so what if it was a horse?

Eugene then proceeded to mentally slap the hell out of himself as the thing had been much too large to be a horse, and the feeling it gave off was distinctly predatory. The kitchen light was on but it and the living room were empty. Eugene stood for a moment till he heard a shower running, and choose to bound up the stairs rather than wait for Billy. His room was exactly as he left it, and he willed himself to check his email again.

A sharp pang made its way through his chest as he quickly shut his laptop. Eugene's mood was completely foul as he pulled off his jeans and laid in bed in his clothes. He watched the moon light slowly rise across his bedroom floor, and drifted off to a fit full sleep, filled with trees and blurry black figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter is up, yay! So, Connor is a play on the already existing character Connie Black, who is not mentioned in the book though her son, Collin Little sea is- minorly. Eugene basically replaces his character and story with his own. Thank you so much for reading again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! Let me know if you have any advice or questions. Maybe I should link my tumblr or something? Idk I'll see about it if anyone asks  
> But thanks again oJo

The loud splattering of rain against his window woke Eugene on his fifth morning in Washington. He turned onto his side as he stretched, watching the rain race down in thick streams. Billy had expressed how lucky they had been with the weather yesterday over dinner, seeing as it had only rained when Eugene arrived Monday afternoon, but it seemed as though their luck ran out. 

Eugene sat up finally, stretching his legs out on the floor for a while till at last standing up and starting his morning routine. His thick waves bounced as he hopped down the stairs. A chorus of laughter sounded from the kitchen and Eugene smiled. It became clear that Quill and Embry loitered around Jacob and Billy's as much as they could.

“Its all for the cooking.” Embry made clear, over the delivered pizza box Wednesday night.

“And Jacob's stellar hospitality.” Quill said just before the cushion made contact with his face

“Morning uncle-” Eugene rounded the corner only to pause as four faces turned towards him. Jacob smiled at him tiredly from the table, while Billy sat at the counter between two other men.

“And here he is. Eugene, meet Charlie Swan and Harry Clearwater.” 

Eugene's bracelet twirled around his wrist as he said a quiet hello. The larger of the men leaned forward,

“Nice to meet you, son, I'm Harry. My boys about your age, I think, His hair ain't as long as yours though.”

Eugene unconsciously pulled at this loose curls. Harry's voice was low, closer to a growl, and his country accent was very pronounced. Though the rain coat and bright orange hunting hat weren't familiar, Eugene recognized his face as one of the smiling men in Billies game night picture in the hallway.

“Charlie. It's nice to meet you.” Charlie reached his hand out, and Eugene shook it, his small town twang adding to his friendly demeanor. Charlie was certainly not a Quileute, his short dark brown hair contrasting his pale skin, though he seemed as comfortable as anyone in Billy's small kitchen. Eu's eyes brightened slightly, as he recognized Charlie as the _winner_ of the game night photo.

Eugene joined Jacob, who was eating cereal noisily at the table, as Billy began to explain, “ We're going out fishing for the day and I don't think we'll be back till late, so behave. Its pregame for the bonfire tonight with the tribes elders and their families.” Eugene's eyes widened in interest as he looked to Jacob, who rolls his own meeting his stare boredly.

 

“It's just a little fire and the elders talk about ghost and stuff.”

“It is not just ‘ghost and stuff’,” Billy says patiently, “It's our history, and it'll be good for you and Eugene to hear.” 

“Is Charlie part of the tribe?” Eugene whispers to Jacob, who doesn't seem to get the hint as he replied loudly,

“No, dad just likes to break the rules.”

“Ah, right.” Billy says slowly, “I'll just have Charlie bring Bella next time, maybe that'll change your mind.” Jacob sputters around his spoon loudly as Billy, Charlie, and Harry make their way to the door. “Make sure you're over to Harry's house by six, okay?”

As Jacob was incapacitated by milk and cereal, Eugene called, “Yes sir!” And the door slammed shut.

\---

“And you know what she said? She said, ‘Quill, I'm too pretty to date you.’ The _nerve!_ ”

Embry and Jacob groaned loudly in unison. 

“Dude just give it up, there's no way Lindsay Tsoo would ever date you, especially since she's into seniors.” 

Embry said to Jacob's amusement, though Eugene saw Quill take it rather harshly. The adventure for today was to walk the entire trail from Billy's house on the outskirts of the reservation, in between la push and the neighboring town forks, to Harry Clearwaters home, on the other side of town. The path was wide and beaten, making it easy to follow, and the sky still had another hour before it was dark, and even then they had another hour before the bonfire started.

Eugene moved from the far left of the forest trail they were taking to Quill, who was on the far right, and bumped his arm.

“I think you're pretty, Quill.”

Quill stared at him quizzically, then snorted, pulling him into a headlock,

“Well aren't you just a little charmer? Tell me other stuff you like about me, my egos wounded.”

“Um, you're so tall.” Eugene said, trying to duck his head away from Quills relentless fingers pinching his cheeks. 

While he was taller then Eugene, Quill was the shortest right after him, and Jacob and Embry chuckled. Eugene studied Quills face seriously this time. He had long eyelashes, and his eyes themselves were not the characteristic onyx of the Black family, but were more of a shimmery light brown. His shoulders were broad unlike Embry's, and he had a child like smile almost permanently fixed on his round face, that Eugene personally thought was endearing.

"Your hair looks like Danny Devito's, I'm into that.”

The trio's loud roaring blocked out all other things, so much so they didn't notice the three men that had joined them on the path. It was only when Eugene felt that familiar sense of being watched that he halted, and Quill had been jolted to look around. The silence caught on to Embry and Jacob, who immediately stopped wiping their tears. Eugene blinked quickly and looked away, as the three that had stopped them were incredibly muscular, and incredibly shirtless. Aren't they cold? Eugene mused, his own white t-shirt and jacket hardly sufficient. 

“Hello, Jacob.” The obvious leader of the three said. His low and assured voice exuded an unspoken authority, that even Eugene felt compelled to follow. 

“Quill, Embry.” He nodded at each of them in turn, both murmuring hellos. His eyes flashed as they landed on Eugene, as well as his hand that was rotating the worn leather, and he stepped closer.

“I don't think we've met. Hi, I'm Sam. This is Paul,” He motioned to the more burly, frowning one to his right, “-and Jared.” Nodding to left, where a much less intimidating teen stood calmly.

Eugene would have thought Sam seemed friendly, if it weren't for the others uncomfortable quiet. He cleared his throat, Quills arms releasing him. He looked to Jacob for guidance, but his gaze was firmly fixed in a stubborn glare at Sam.

“I'm Eugene, I'm-” “He's my cousin, hes visiting.” Jacob finished for him, crossing his arms, and dropping his glare to the floor. Sam studied Jacob for a moment, then looked back to Eugene. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Eu. But we have things to get to. Maybe we'll see you all at the bonfire tonight.” He said nodding to the group and then jogging past them, flanked by Paul and Jared. The trio let out a collective breath, and Quill and Embry started to laugh in relief.

“Geez, what happened to Paul?” Embry says, coming out as more of a genuine question then the jab he intended. 

“The same thing that happened to Jared. Sam got to him.” Jacob says darkly, staring pointedly at Eugene as he continues. “Stay away from those guys, okay bud?”

“Sure sure… Did they do something?” Eugene said hesitantly. Oddly enough, Eugene didn't mind Sam, sure the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt while it's forty degrees out and drizzling is a little odd, but Eugene couldn't say he minded all that much. Before his thoughts continued Jacob answered his question.

“No, I guess not. They chased off some guys that were selling drugs around the res not to long ago, and the elders are all in love with them. Billy says I should be nice to Sam and his gang, but-” 

Jacob dropped off his sentence after that. It was easy to see, though Jacob might not say it, he was scared of Sam. Eugene bumped elbows with his cousin, and gave him a small reassuring smile. Jacob huffed out a grin of his own, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Embry and Quill jumped to join the other sides.

“So am I gonna have to be the one to point out Paul has tiny nipples?” Quill asks shamelessly.

“God, why are you even alive.” Embry says as he looks to the slowly darkening sky for answers.  
Eugene doesn't hear the conversation as it picks back up to its usual roll. Something itches in the back of his mind. He retraces the small meeting with Sam and his gang in his head, trying to pinpoint what had unsettled him subconsciously. The strange presence of Sam himself, and the odd way Paul and Jared let him speak for them, and following him wordlessly. It's hard to take in a breath when it hits him.

Sam had called him Eu.

Harry Clearwaters house was definitely more handsome in comparison to Billy's cute red one. The cabin was tall and wooden, and though there were two stories at his cousins house, Eugene believed the second floor in this house was expansive. The sky was a murky blue as the last bits of light attempted to add some illumination before the night officially begun. Eugene, Jacob, Quill, and Embry were on the early side, as there were only hints of food beginning to cook. The path widened till it opened completely to the square plot of land. The yard was fence less, and the large fire pit had already been prepared. Logs were laid out in a semi circle as seats and a grill was near the porch where a small group of adults were conversing loudly. 

“Hey Gramps.” Quill smiled a toothy grin as the group of teenagers and adults meet. A stout man with a worn face nods slightly before Quill embraces him tightly, only releasing him when he gets a small pat. Quill, unphased started chattering off quickly to his grandpa who replied in a quiet withered tenor, and Jacob took the lead.

“Hello Ms. Lahote, Hello Mrs. Cameron, Hi-” Eugene stopped noting the names, and began to let his eyes wander. There were string lights laced around the porches awning, and the long deck was decorated in small jars and plants, as well as a few chairs. The wood that constructed the walls was a dark mahogany and looked as if it sprouted from the floor as naturally as the forest around it. It looked very homey. A light nudge drew his attention away from the house, and Embry leaned down to his level.

“I'm bored.” He stage whispered.

Eugene covers his mouth to hold in his chuckles. He had only known the gangly teenager for a few days, but he gathered that Embry had the attention span of a goldfish. They never had actually watched movies, always having to stop and pause them to tell stories related to what's going on, or someone would make commentary over the actual dialogue. 

“Is your family coming too?” Eugene asked, looking over the group of adults Jacob and Quill had been immersed into. Embry's face pulled into a grimace, and for the first time he seemed hesitant to speak. Before Eugene could take back his question his face relaxed back into its usual aloofness. 

“No, we don't really do parties.” Embry cleared his throat, “Hey! You haven't met Leah yet have you?”

“Uh, no, at least I don't think I have? I've met a lot of people.” 

Embry laughs and Eugene takes it clearly as a never bring that up again. Breaching into the rolling conversation of the adults, Embry grabbed the back of Jacob's jacket as he sputtered out the last of his goodbyes and dragged him up the wooden deck, abandoning the chatting Quill as a lost cause.  
When they pulled back the heavy glass storm door a wave of heat and smells wafted over them. The entrance lead straight into a wide room. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were not separated by walls. A staircase tucked in just past the kitchen added to the great size of the home. A couch sectioned off the living area, and the whole place was accented by mounted animals, and many framed hunting photos. Eugene stared dumbly at the stuffed heads and cased skulls. 

_I thought they only did this kind of stuff in texas..._

“They're ugly aren't they?”

Eugene squeaked embarrassingly as he turned to see a tall, long haired woman smiling at him kindly. Her sleeves were rolled up high past her forearms, her apron covered in flour and water. 

“Hi, you must be Eugene. I'm Sue, Harry's wife.” Her large eyes settled on him patiently, reaching out a hand for him to shake, and Eugene couldn't help but return the smile. 

“Hel-” 

“Mom, I told you to tell everyone I wasn't home!” A teenage girl stomped down the stairs, her arms stiff at her sides, fist clenched. Cackling followed behind her as Jacob and Embry hopped down the steps slowly. Sue smiled at Eugene apologetically as she crossed the large dining room into the brightly lit kitchen. 

“Honey, your dad already said no hiding up in your room tonight.” She began busying herself at the stove, “Is Seth out of his room yet?”

The girl huffed, crossing her arms in resignation. “How should I know?”

“We'll get him!” Jacob and Embry grinned thundering back up the stairs. The girl gave Eugene a once over, then followed the pair. 

“Sorry, that's Leah, she can be standoffish, but she's very sweet.” Sue breathed as she attempted to lift a very large pot of potatoes off the counter. Eugene rushed forward, and to his own surprise lifted the pot from her hands as if it was light as a feather. He’s always thought of himself as pretty puny, the very most he expected us that he could help move the pot with each of them taking a side.

“Well, thank you!” Sue laughed, “Do you think you could set that in the sink?”

“Sure thing.” Eugene said quietly. He set the deep pot in the sink and looked the vegetables over, deciding to rinse them as well. Loosening his worn bracelet and sliding it up his arm, he set to work. Sue smiled behind him, turning back to the stove, where other side dishes were boiling. 

The silence was comfortable, the sink running gently, and Sue quietly humming, only stopping when she asked,  
“So Eugene, what brings you to La Push?”

Eugene set another potato to the side to dry, “Um, my dad wanted me to actually meet uncle Billy and Jacob in person, and there just happened to be a chance for all of us right now so he took it.” He thought for a moment before adding, “You can call me Eu, by the way, all my friends do.” He threw a small smile over his shoulder to the woman. 

“Oh how nice, what's your dad like? I don't think I ever had the chance to meet him.”

“He's,” Eugene thought back to his ignored messages over the last week, each filling his dad in on just about everything he did,”- he’s really hard working. He likes his job a lot, but he couldn’t come with me because of a work trip.”

Sue nodded thoughtfully, “Mhm, and what's your mother like?”

Eugene shut the water off abruptly, murmuring “Do you have a peeler?” his back still facing her.

She pointed to a drawer on the opposite side of the sink, a distracted in ‘there sweetheart’ sliding out.

The teenager cleared his throat before speaking again, “Um, she uh, she doesn't live with us. She left my dad when I was little, so I've never met her.”

Sue stared momentarily, Eugene's leg began to bounce in the silence till he quickly added,

“But that means I'm an amazing cook.” raising a half peeled potato for her judgement.

Sue recovered, raising an eyebrow. “Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind helping me finish cooking, would you?” She began pulling down spices and ingredients from the fridge, “Leah was supposed to help me but it seems like she might be occupied.” Shrieks and laughs of the teenagers upstairs was notable and Eugene couldn't help but smile as he set back in to work.

When Quill quickly ducked inside, smiling widely, all hell broke loose. He could barely breathe out a “Hello Mrs. Clearwater.” Before she rolled her eyes goodnaturedly and pointed, “Up the stairs honey.” And he darted taking them two at a time. 

Eugene had finished up both the bread and sliced up salmon for the grill outside, and now had to empty the water from the deep set potato pot. He tuned out the thundering from over head as he carefully lifted the pot, his thick eyebrows furrowing as he prayed to keep the starchy water from spilling. Slowly he began to turn around aiming for the sink. Maybe i should have slid this over the counter the thought crossed his mind just when he was shoved back, hard, the collision causing the pot to tip back into him. His perfectly white t shirt becoming drenched. Slowly, in disbelief of the odds, Eugene looked up to see a boy around his own age staring at his drenched clothing almost as if he was wondering he was the one who caused it. Oh, and he definitely was. Eugene sucked in a breath through his teeth as Sue took in the scene, her voice rising. 

“Seth, How many times have i told you not to run in the house?!”

The boy immediately turned to his mother, his defense already on his mind, “I was just following everyone outside! And-And Jacob said to go introduce myself cause he’s shy!” He said pointing childishly at Eugene, who was slowly pulling his shirt from his body in disgust. She sighed disappointedly as Quill poked his head through the doorway, 

“Hey what's taking you guys so- Woah, Eu, nice.” 

“Nice what?” Jacob said coming through the door completely, followed by the rest of the troop.

They took in Eugene's Steadily reddening face, Seth's defensive finger still pointed at him, and Sue’s defeated expression.

“Whoa Eu, nice bod.” Embry said bluntly as Leah began to chuckle, Quill joining her. Jacob quickly went to grab the pot from Eu, dropping under its weight momentarily till finally thumping it on the counter turning back to the mess. 

“Eu, what happened?”

“Seth happened.” Leah said, finally calming down, a smirk setting on her face. 

“Hey!” Seth began defending himself again, and Leah took the opportunity to repeat his words back to him obnoxiously. Jacob moved to help Eu, whenl he was distracted by Embry,

“Yo, Jake, your dad's here.”

Sue cleared her throat loudly, drawing the group all in to abrupt silence. She grabbed a roll of paper towels from behind her, looking both her kids in the eyes dangerously. 

“Seth, show Eu up to your room and let him borrow some of your clothes for the moment. Then come right back down here, and you and Leah are going to clean up this mess.” Leah started to protest only to be silenced with a stern look, and resorted to groaning as loud as possible and stomping to the kitchen. “You boys go ahead and go outside, they'll be out there in just a moment.”

The three boys escaped quickly, “Traitors.” Leah muttered as she ripped way too many sheets from the roll. 

“Uh,” Seth cleared his throat, refusing to meet Eugene's eyes, “Follow me, I guess?” Eugene looked at Sue for some kind of support, but she was already back to busying herself dishing out all the foods they had made, and had no choice but to follow the other boy up the stairs.

The staircases narrow frame only added to the awkward air between the two boys. Seth stole small glances over his shoulder, never actually meeting Eu's eyes, to his steadily growing annoyance. They passed a slightly ajar door to a room covered in large posters and small flower stickers. A door on the opposite side wall was closed and Seth passed it quickly to reach the one at the end of the hall.

Eugene followed in right behind him taking in the disheveled room. Posters adorned the walls in here as well, but also many movie ticket stubs, sheets of crude drawings on notebook paper, and small photos. Seth's bed was unmade and the mute maroon sheets gave Eugene the sense of small town homey-ness. Multicolored Christmas string lights hung above his bed and around the rooms walls, and aided a small desk lamp in lighting the room. His eyes followed the other boy who rushed over to his desk quickly, quieting the music that was playing from the open laptop atop many piles of what looked to be math homework and binders.

“Um, you can look in my closet. Pick anything you want.” Seth muttered still, dropping down into adesk chair, averting his gaze.

Eu studied him for a moment. He had short hair unlike Jacob and Embry, who preferred theirs long and wild. It was straight and semi up unlike Quills cherubic curls and Eu's own loose waves that fell around his face. He looked around his own age, but he was a bit wider in the shoulders and maybe even taller. His jaw was soft but had an angled line that Eu couldn't help eyeing. Hes… cute. He quickly snapped himself from his thoughts. He was still supposed to be pissed about the potato water, and the fact the jerk still hadn't even apologized.

“Thank you…” Eugene trailed as he turned to the long open closet. He slowly flicked through the clothes, his urge to yank at his bracelet growing, as he realized nearly everything in the closet was a dorky band T-Shirt. He groaned silently as Seth spoke up again.

“So, um, You're Jake's cousin?” His voice was gentle and boyish, and Eugene could feel his annoyance slowly ebbing away. He could never stay mad for long anyways. He hummed a soft ‘mhm’ in response.

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

“Oh!” Seth perked up at this, “Me too! Where are you from?”

“Miami.”

“Woah!” Eugene let a breath escape him as a smile crept on to his face. He really is childish he mused. At last Eugene's hand landed on something that wasn't embolden with a name like ‘Arcade Bonfire’. A gray, oversized, round necked jumper. He spun around quickly to get the okay to wear it when at last he met Seth's elusive eyes. They were large, doe like, and a warm brown that had Eugene completely captivated.

“Um, I'm sorry. For, you know, bumping into you. And ruining your shirt.” Seth's gaze flicked to the floor and Eugene completely softened.

“Its cool, it was an accident.” He said, giving a small friendly smile.

Seth seemed to completely brighten up after that, jumping up from his seat and turning his music back up to a comfortable volume.  
“is this your first bonfire? Its mine! My dad doesn't let me sit in on them. But he doesn't let leah either, so it's a little fair.”

Eugene shivered, “yeah, um it's my first fire here at least. What exactly do we do? Just, like, eat?”

“Oh yeah there's a ton of food, and the counsel tell stories and legends and stuff.”  
Eugene raised an eyebrow at counsel and Seth added, “Like, the elders of the tribe. Old Quil, my dad, and Mr Black.”  
EU nodded though he didnt completely understand their status. He cleared his throat, raising his chosen shirt higher,

“Is it okay if I…”

“Oh, yeah, go ahead! I forgot I had that shirt.”

Eugene stood stiffly, as Seth mirrored him, an expectant and questioning look on his face.  
“...um, do you have a bathroom or?”

“Oh-” Seth's voice cracked as realization set over his face. “I-I'll just- You can change in here!” Eugene balked, “I Mean I'll be leaving! Not, you know-” he breathed in the last of his words, then strode out of the room in hardly 3 steps, swinging the door shut with him.

Eugene huffed out a laugh as he yanked the ruined t shirt over his head. The room felt comfortable, and the new shirt was very soft. He quickly choose a pair of dark Jean shorts from Seth's closet that looked like they would fit, and shimmied off his drenched skinny Jeans. His eyes found a small mirror on one of Seth's dressers and hoped he looked half decent. He twisted his bracelet as he scrutinized his reflection. Fashion was one thing Eugene had to say he cared a bit about. The shorts were loose, and the shirt was a bit big, but for now he'd manage.

Seth and Leah had finished cleaning up the water by the time Eugene softly padded into the kitchen, and the adults he hadn't managed to learn the name of yet took their place. Not in the mood to introduce himself again, he wandered out into the night air. It surprisingly wasn't as cold to Eugene as it usually was. He assumed it was because the cold starchy water had made him accustomed to it, but regardless he let the over long sleeves go past his finger tips.

He felt relaxed in the early January air, the smell of burning wood and barbeque, and the ways away sound of boys laughing eased his mind. Standing here he began to feel the beginnings of being tired.

His cousin and his friends were seated around a steadily growing fire, and his uncle and Harry Clearwater were heading inside.

Embry and Jacob were both telling what seemed to be a pretty funny story seeing how Quill doubled over in laughter, and Leah was rolling her eyes but still smiling. Seth seemed completely enraptured by Jacob, taking every word he said in with wide eyes and complete focus. Seth's clothes really were soft, and the dense weight of the Jean's were different from his own. The ones he bought in Florida were thin enough to not trap the heat, but these were made to keep it in. Same with the jumper.

Eugene enjoyed the heavy feeling, and let his mind wonder for a moment to images of his young dad enjoying the same kind of nights. Jacob, Embry, and Quill, brothers in mischief running, around in the light air. the biting cold feeling electric and full of opportunity. He wondered if Seth was included in those nights, Leah too maybe, but his mind couldn't help circling back to large doe shaped eyes.

Then the eyes he hadn't felt on him since that horrifying night running back from the cliff, and earlier today, when he encountered Sam's gang. The odd feeling of authority Sam had, and the way he had called Eugene with familiarity still floated around his mind. There was something odd in the woods, and on the reservation, but he couldn't pin exactly what. His focus was broken by a hand ruffling his hair and an arm going around to nearly choke hold him signaled his relishing was over.

“Hey buddy, have I told you, that I looove Eu?” Quill cooed in his ear obnoxiously.

“No, I don't think so.”

Quill sudden squeezed him, “Oh you're still toasty from inside! Come sit by me, baby, I'm freezing.”

Eugene barely held himself back from gagging at Quills sugary sweet tone that was meant to be alluring, instead allowing himself to be dragged with his arms crossed and laughing.

“How about I just throw you both in the fire?” Embry offered as they made their way over, Quill pulling Eugene nearly on top of him. Eugene could feel someone eyeing him as Quill pushed his cold nose into his exposed neck.

“Dude, I wasn't kidding! He's really warm!” He said. Deciding he was too drowsy to resist, he focussed on the fire in front of him, and rested his eyes allowing Quill to shove him and enjoy his warmth to his content.

“Please stop assaulting my cousin, dude.” Jacob groans.

“Feel him, brah.”

Quill singles out Leah, being the closest on Eu's other side, and nodded to her urgently. She conceded uncrossing one of her arms and roughly shoving Eugene when she touched his covered arm. Till she breathed an astonished ‘woah’.

“Right!?”

“Okay I want in on this I'm fucking frozen.” Eugene cringed slightly as Embry's hands felt like ice on his neck.

The sight of three teenagers huddled and nearly groping his nephew didn't seem to phase Billy, as he simply smiled and said, “Its time.”

With his wheelchair stationed at what seemed to be the natural head of the circle, Eugene felt some sense of awe as he recognized the amount of majesty Billy seemed to hold.  
Beside him in a plastic lawn chair sat Quills withering grandfather. Old Quill, Eugene noted. Harry Clearwater smiled easily in his chair on the other side. His eyes flickering between his two children.  
Sue and the other adults didn't seem interested in what was about to take place and spoke quietly amongst themselves on the house deck.

The teens rushed to arrange the logs to face the head of the circle. Quill and Embry attempted to fight to sit in the center, Quill still having a clutch on Eugene's arm, only to be thrown aside by Jacob easily. Leah brushed past the two boys as well and sat herself next to him, fiercely not looking at anyone but Billy. Seth managed to claim the other side of Jacob before Eu could free himself, and he smiled up at him sheepishly.  


Eugene took the spot on the log next to him, and turned to him. The fire danced across both their faces, and Eugene watched the way Seth's grin took over his entire face.

“Isnt this exciting?” Seth said brightly.

“Er, yeah…” Eugene mentally slapped himself for the lame response, adding “Thanks for the clothes, again..”

He turned back to the fire and spun his bracelet when Seth said, “No problem! You look good.”

“Thank you, I'm just delectable aren't I?” Embry said as he finished brushing dead grass off himself, plopping down next to Eugene.

Billy looked across the circle, a hush falling over them as Jacob leaned across Seth to Eugene and relayed in a disbelieving tone, “The histories of the tribe.” He looked to an enraptured Seth to include him. “The story of how we came to be. It's his favorite, he tells it every time.”

“The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning,” Billy said. “And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. Though we have shifted now, first, we were spirit warriors.” The group took a collective breath.

“In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled shipbuilders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.  
“Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis.

Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. He along with his closest brother whose name has been long forgotten, united his tribe to harness their spirits. In this emergency, they used the magic to defend our land.

“He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their families watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.  
“They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy’s camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

“Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. Kahelehas brother turned to the dogs with compassion, and with his heart, alongside them the dogs fought against their masters. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and warriors won, and the survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran alongside them when the spirit warriors returned to thank the brother. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their families, victorious.

“The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

“Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.”  
Eugene felt a fire ignite in his belly as Billy's eyes burned into his.  
“Our people are strong when we are together. It was only through the strength of the pack and their leader that we could fend off the invaders. But the heart of the closest brother was a valuable asset to the tribe. If it was not for the courage and compassion he showed towards the beast, the spirit warriors would have been alone in the battle.”

At last breaking their eye contact, Billy smiled,  
“I believe it's time to eat.” As sue called to them from the deck.

If Eugene already thought Jacob ate a lot, seeing three boys gorge themselves next to him certainly did nothing to deter that thought.  
He shared a look of disgust with Leah across the fire and he felt proud when he managed to make her smirk. Maybe she wasn't as cold as she acted like she was.

Eugene went back to pushing the food he had helped make around his plate. The story Billy told left a heavy feeling in his stomach, losing his appetite.  
He really knew nothing about the tribe he was supposed to be apart of. His dad, Connor, had never mentioned just how deeply woven everything was. From counsel rankings to the fact his uncle was one of the elders. He didn't even know what that really meant.

_‘Like congratulations! You're old!'_

Eugene also couldn't help the small spark of anger igniting in him thinking again to his Dads complete radio silence. Eu had written more emails, each detailing the things he was learning and asking how his own business trip was going. Still, he received nothing.  
He quickly began to try rationalizing it as he always does.

_He's busy, he's on a work trip after all, he's too tired to answer.. for a week._

But unlike other times he couldn't calm himself. He felt the discomfort sweep entirely over him, causing him to shift around in his seat. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get himself to relax. He never got mad this quickly. He set his plate down, mostly dropping it, on the grass and clenched his bracelet.

Did his dad really not care how he was doing on his trip alone on the other side of the country from him? About how he's feeling meeting his family for the first time in a new place? How he was left alone to answer difficult questions about why his dad never came back. How he has just as much of an idea where his mom is as anyone here. How he feels completely out of place amongst what was supposed to be his tribe.

The familiar wringing did nothing to alleviate it as his leg began to bounce. He felt all the tension coiling tighter and tighter in his chest, almost becoming too much when a gentle tap on his resting leg brought his attention back out of his thoughts.

Seth looked at him quizzically, his mouth moving but Eugene hearing no sound. Instead he was focussing only on deep brown eyes, letting them draw the tension out of him.

“W-what?” He said breathing quickly to gather himself.

“I said,” Seth breathed out, amused, “Are you okay? I didn't think the legend was all that scary, but if it did freak you out that's okay! It's just a story, you know?”

Eugene blinked dumbly. Scared him? It did unsettle him a little but scared him? Seth tilted his head slightly, waiting for his response, and Eugene's brain ran ahead of his control immediately comparing him to a puppy.

God what is with me today? He thought as he cleared his throat.

“I'm fine, just… Thinking, a lot.” pulling a tight smile at the end. It wasn't completely a lie. His brain had been moving a mile a minute completely out of his control. Seth stared at him, disbelief all over his face, but he sat up straight again and gently smacked his hand onto Eugene's thigh, letting it rest there.

“If you say so, I'm gonna go get seconds!” He said standing, and getting into an unspoken race with Embry, who was also going to get more. All the while Eugene sat there burning inside as his leg still tingled where Seth had slapped it.

 

Suddenly, Eugene was standing on a beach. A high pile of logs was to one side, stopping him from seeing just how far the strip of sand extended. The sky was overcast and the sea was a churning grey. A rush of air signaled something had torn past him.

He had pulled his arms up to shield himself, peeking through to see a great blur of nonhuman figures scrambling around him in a chaotic circle. The largest figure, the beast from the woods, stepped out of the mess and slowly stalked forward.

Dread spread through Eugene's chest, guilt and regret mingling with it as the pitch black beast faced him. Suddenly the mass charged, a snarl tearing from its throat. Eugene stood frozen as a set of claws dragged across his face, crossing through his brow and carving into his nose, pulling down the edge of his mouth into a grotesque frown.

Eugene woke with a start, chest heaving to catch his breath. His hand came to ghost against his face, tracing the claws mark, trying to feel any abnormalities in his smooth skin. He swallowed thickly as his hand fell to his lap. His skin felt hot and too tight, the air almost suffocating. Maybe the story had messed with his head a little.

He fumbled into the bathroom, not bothering to turn the light on, and splashed his face with water.

Sweeping his bangs back and off his forehead he slowly walked back to his room, settling himself into his bed leaving the covers crumpled at the end. Deciding sleep wasn't going to happen, he settled on watching the bright moonlight move across his floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that waited so patiently for this chapter! Leave me your thoughts.

Eugene watched the trees sway gently outside. They really had been lucky it didn't rain last night at the bonfire. Jacob hustled about the kitchen smooshing ingredients together to put on his hoagie bun, as he contemplated his answer. 

“He wouldn't be upset from anything you wrote would he?”

Eugene looked back to him, frowning,” I don't think so, all I’ve said is what i've been doing while i'm here…” He watched Jacob put turkey and raspberry jam into the same sandwich and to his own surprise, he wasn't disgusted, he honestly kind of wanted it. He ignored it, summing it up to his distress.

“I could talk to Billy if you want, you'll need to have your plane ticket and everything ready soon.”

Eugene jumped in before the subject continued,  
“Jake, why do you call your dad Billy?” He'd been wondering for quite some time, it was a valid enough question.

Jake shrugged and smiled slightly while he continued his work, “I don't know really, it just feels right.” Jake was wise enough to accept the change of topic. 

“You know Charlie? His daughter and I were friends when we were kids and she always called him by his first name, i think i just picked it up from her.” 

Eugene hummed as he watched him work. Imagining the small Jacob from the hallways portraits running around made Eugene smile. Jacob stopped and thought for a moment, and then reached for a baggy from the cabinet in front of him, shoving his food inside of it. He then worked up a second one, and then began hunting through the cabinets.

“What’re you doing?”

“You seem like you could use a movie marathon with your favorite cousin- aha!” he said pulling out a large bag of potato chips. Eu felt a burst of gratitude for his gangly awkward friend. A chilled out movie day sounded perfect.

A great rumble caught both of their attention and Eugene turned and watched a rusted orange truck roar up the road. He heard Jacob cringe, “Is someone driving a lawn mower?”

Eugene giggled as he rested his head on his hand and mumbled, “I think it sounds more like a can opener.” Knowing next to nothing about cars.

Jacob's bark of a laugh followed him as he made his way over to the window as well. Their smiles dropped as the grumbling pile of metal swung widely onto Billy's property.

Curiously, Jacob set his utensils on the counter and made out the front door, it thudding shut behind him. He stood squinting trying to get a look at the driver when the door whined open. 

Eugene watched through the window as girl stepped out and nervously smiled at his cousin. Suddenly Jacob cleared the distance between them and swept her up, spinning her around, smiling.

Their lips moved but Eugene could get any of what they were saying, but they both seemed to be teeming with joy. Looking the girl over Eugene could only think ‘average’.

She was average height, weight, and her brown hair and eyes were very unmemorable. Her outfit was a simple jacket and jeans. If anything about her stood out, it was how much she in fact didn't stand out. Something interesting though was the two motorcycles she had in her truck bed she was motioning too. Jacob nodded and then in one quick motion he pulled one of them down.

‘But he struggled with a pot yesterday’ Eugene bemused, till he saw Jacob, the motorcycle, and the girl disappear out to the back garage. Settling his head down on his crossed arms, Eugene decided he'd wait for his cousin to come back. It couldn't be more than a few minutes till the girl left and then they would continue with their movie plans.

 

\---

 

Closing the final cabinet, Eugene had successfully cleaned the kitchen. Two hours. It had been two full hours since Jacob and his friend disappeared. Eugene had stuck the sandwiches in the fridge after fifteen, and after tapping out the same rhythm for the next ten, he decided to clean up around the house to have something to do. He fluttered around, fixing the cushions, picking up dishes, and straightening the movies. When he began to do the dishes in the sink, he had to accept that Jacob forgot.

The door slapped against the wall as it swung open causing Eugene's heart to jump into his throat.

“We are here for entertainment!” 

Quill said, crossing his arms importantly. Embry shouldered past him, looking around, eyes landing on Eugene, still crouched in front of the cabinet.

“Um,” he paused “-what you doin down there buddy?”

Eu shot back up to standing, and leaned coolly on the counter, “Nothing.”

Quill flicked on the kitchen light as he crossed over the threshold, causing Eugene to realize it was dark outside now. He pinched Eugene's cheek as he passed him, and helped himself to the fridge. 

“Where's Jake?” Embry asked, taking a seat at the table, tapping the seat across from him for Eugene.

Eu accepted and tried not to pout as he said,

“He's busy with some girl and a bike.” 

Totally coming out as a pout, causing Quill to coo and say almost sympathetically,

“Aw, did Jake ditch you dude?”

Eugene nodded childishly, allowing his new friends to lay it on thick. They muttered “How cruel.” And “That monster.” Quill ended up deciding the black home's food was inadequate, and groaned as he joined the others at the table. 

“So Jake's got a lady caller.” He started. 

Embry drew out an “Ew-”, as he leaned back in his chair. Eugene mentally agreed as he added,

“I bet it was Cari, that sophomore." Quil nodded distractedly as he settled his chin on his hand. "Shes super into him cause his tribe position.” He rolled his eyes dramatically, ”No one actually cares about that stuff anymore- Just some older families that think it makes you special.” He said to Eugene, but it felt more like it was to ease himself. 

“Didn't Sam believe that too?” Quill said. “Like, I heard Emily's family was more direct or something, and that's why all that stuff with Leah happened.” 

“Dude, I don't pay attention to all that blood purity crap.” Embry scratched at the table with his index finger as he added. “Its so stupid.”

Quill recoiled slightly as he mumbled, “I know... Its stupid.” 

He shot a pleading look at Eu to change the topic.

“Why is Cari so pale?” He said, said wringing his bracelet slowly.

Quill jumped on the train quickly, and gawked, “Eugene,” he clutched at his non existent pearls, “You can't just ask people why they're pale.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Embry said, giving the table a break, “Shes darker than me- I'm darker than you!”

“No no, the girl, she was really pale, like, ghost looking.” Eugene felt cruel for his words, but he couldn't describe her any other way. “Like, if you looked up the word girl in the dictionary that's what she looks like.”

Quill and Embry shared an amazed look, before both blurting, “Where'd they go!?”

“Um… The shed?”

They both bolted to the door, fumbling to get through it at the same time, allowing Eugene to catch up. They paused at the atrocious truck and nearly shrieked as they circled around to the back of the house.

As they stopped in front of the door panting, Eugene clutched the back of Embry's shirt to keep them from sprinting off again. The shed whined as it was forcefully ripped open, revealing Jacob surrounded by tools and bike parts, looking like a deer in headlights, and the girl, standing as if she was about to flee.

“Woah, it's cool, it's just my boys.” Jacob said quickly to the girl. 

Quill and Embry had matching shit eating grins plastered across their faces as Embry said, 

“Aren't you going to introduce us, Jake?”

Jacob glared at them as he huffed, “Bella, this is Quill and Embry, guys, Bella.”

Quill lamely added, “Quill Ateara the fifth.”

Eugene poked his head out from behind Embrys back, taking Bella in with more detail. Her front teeth were a bit on the large side, and her eyes had heavy bags under them. Her pale skin matched Charlies almost perfectly, and while his light brown eyes held friendliness, hers seemed dull and weary.

Eugene couldn't help noticing a faint smell linger from her. Presumably, he must be allergic to whatever perfume she was wearing, as it wasn't particularly bad, but it burned his nose and made him want to sneeze.

Jake smiled warmly at the sight of him and finished, “And that's my little cousin, Eu. He's the one visiting from Florida.”

Bella gave a small smile herself, as she mumbled, “Hey…”

“So the bike story is true?” Embry perched himself on the shelf lining the tool shed, followed closely by Eu and Quill, causing the counter to dip dangerously.

“Oh yeah,” Bella said, “Taught him everything he knows.”

“What about the part where you're his girlfriend?” Quill teased. Eugene covered his smile with his hand to spare his cousin, while Embry smirked openly. 

“Um, we're friends.” Bella murmured.

“Oooh! Burn.”

“R-remember, I said shes a girl-” Jacob coughed, “and a friend.”

Quill looked to Eugene with an exaggerated frown, “Eu, do you remember him making that distinction?”

Jacob looked at Eu traitorously as he said, “Nah.”

Embry and Quill laughed as Bella tried to recover, “So what? He has a girlfriend that's- awesome.” Which sounded so lame Eugene couldn't help giggling along with them. 

“Yeah, well, Quills actually taking his cousin to prom, so.” Jacob smiled charmingly. 

Embry barked out a laugh at that, Bella and Eugene following.

“Yeah that's still alright.” Quill said with much less commitment. Instead he ducked for Jacob's legs, “You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny.” Knocking wrenches and screws around as they wrestled around the shed. 

Bella smiled timidly as they fought, looking tense and out of place. Eugene breathed in an anxious lung of air, the smell still burning but bearable, and stepped carefully over the dismantled bike. He was almost the same height as Bella as he crossed his arms and stood by her watching Quill and Jacob. 

“Ten bucks on Quill.” He said, giving her a side smile. She eyed him, then huffed out a small chuckle, 

“You're on.”

Embry whooped as he jumped in between the two, adding to the fray. 

 

\---

 

Bella headed home long after the sun had set, Embry and Quill following soon after. Jacob and Eugene had set themselves to making dinner, Eugene doing most of it, Jacob just grabbing ingredients at his request. 

“Sorry for ditching you, by the way.” Jacob said sheepishly as he passed Eugene the cooking oil.  
“I just- I haven't seen her in a while. And she's kind of always with that Cullen guy so-” 

“Its okay, Jake.” Eugene said, and it really was. He understood what a crush was, even if Jacob wouldn't say it out loud, he was head over heels for Bella. Sure he felt a bit lonely at first, but his new friends had come to his aid. His anger from last night seemed to have dissipated almost as quick as it had come on, and he hoped to never let that happen again. He was much better at controlling himself than that. Besides, Bella- aside of the awkwardness- wasnt half bad. A little dull, but Eugene felt maybe there was more that he just didnt know. 

Headlights flooded through the windows, and Eugene turned to see yet another unfamiliar pick up pulled up into the Black families driveway. The lights clicked off and one of the sky blue doors swung open.

“Billy's back.” Jacob chirped, watching as Harry Clearwater stepped out from his tall seat, rounding to the other side.  
The door remained open, and Eugene's heart leapt up into his throat as Seth slid out of the truck as well. He had on a brown hoodie with blue jeans, and he rocked on his heels as he waited for his dad, who was helping Billy into his wheelchair. 

He and Jacob quickly rushed to make the kitchen appear cleaner, as they heard voices approach up the porch ramp. 

“-And if I'm being honest I'd say good riddance.” Harry's growl of a voice said, Billy nodding as he was rolled into the kitchen. 

“Hey boys- Oh! You made dinner!” Billy smiled around looking pleased. 

Jacob settled into the dining chair heavily, “Sure did, it was a lot of work, really-” 

“Oh hush, you can't even make cereal without making a mess.” Billy cut him off. 

“Hey, Eu.” Seth smiled around his bear of a father, who went to make himself comfortable at the table as well. He walked up to him at the stove and held out something Eugene hadn't noticed before. His previously ruined clothes, all washed and folded neatly. 

“Oh, thanks.” Eugene said, drying his hands on his Jean's and grabbing them from him gently. He looked around the kitchen before declaring, “I'm gonna put these in my room.”

As he stepped past Seth, the other boy smiled, “Can I follow?” His large doe eyes shining. Eugene breathed a smile and pretended to rolled his eyes. 

“It's pretty plain.” He Said, leading Seth up the stairs, the old wooden boards whining with each step. Eugene flicked the light switch unceremoniously, illuminating the small bedroom. Seth stood in the doorway examining everything he could see, as Eu set the cleaned clothes in his temporary dresser. 

“I like it!” He grinned, now watching Eugene hurriedly tuck his suitcase into the closet and straighten the carpet.

Deciding it was decent enough, Eu chose to admire it as well, his hand fiddling around his wrist.

“I do too…” For the first time, he realized he'll miss the small red house. His kind cousin, great new friends, and mysterious reservation will all be gone within the next week. 

“How much longer are you staying?” Seth asked, seeming to read his mind. 

Eugene frowned, counting to himself. He would have to catch his flight Thursday morning, and currently, it was Sunday evening. 

“Three days.”

“Three days?!” Seth balked, his exclamation startling Eugene. The taller boy turned to him in a panic.  
“We haven't even hung out yet! That sucks.” He crossed his arms and seemed to think to himself for a moment.  
The silence wore on Eugene, who decided in that moment he hated not smiley Seth.  
Thankfully his grin returned full force as he said, 

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

“Uh,” Whatever he may have been doing- “Nope.” -will just have to wait. 

“Sweet, okay! Come around, like, four, and wear something warm.” He said turning to head back downstairs, “Oh! And good shoes.” He paused at the head of the stairs, and they walked down together. 

Harry's grumbling voice met them when they arrived back in the kitchen.

“Sure, the Doctor's fine, but the rest of ‘em.” He shook his head. 

Jacob leaned back, sipping from the coke can he must've just grabbed, “Well, you won't see me complaining.”

“It's good to hear you and Bella are hanging out again.” Billy said, turning his knowing smile to Eugene. “Enjoy the room Seth?”

“Oh yeah!” Seth tucked his hands in his pocket, bumping shoulders with Eugene, “Very roomy.”

Harry stood with a sigh, “Let's get goin, Ayita, yer ma's got dinner waitin.”

Eugene's eyebrows furrowed, failing to notice Seth tense up.

“Ayita?” He asked. To his surprise, Seth made towards the door like a bat out of hell. 

He yanked at the door as he said, “Goodnight Mr. Black, later Jacob!” Flinging the door back at last, he almost made it out when Harry smiled fondly. 

“Ayita, it's what we called Seth since he was a squeaker.” He made over to his mortified son, and proudly said, “It means ‘he who dances first’.”

“D-dad! Seriously! Let's just go-” Harry and the elder Blacks laughed at his embarrassment. Eugene didn't help, mumbling past the hand hiding his smile,

“who dances first?”

Seth's voice cracked in the shriek that he let out as he ran out the door to his father's truck. Harry gave a great wave as he followed his son out, who had already buckled in and sunk as low in his seat as he could. Eugene joined his uncle and cousin at the tables window to see them off.

As they pulled out, Seth suddenly stuck the upper half of his body out his window, and called loud enough to be heard through the glass,

“GOODNIGHT, EU! SEE YOU TOMORROW!” 

The truck jostled and he fell backwards through the small opening. Little did he know that while he laid on his back in the seat, Eugene's chest felt lighter than it had in a while. That night he forgot to send his dad a message, and instead slept deep and soundly. 

\---

 

Thick sheets of rain blurred Eugene's window, and the forest outside. Normally, he'd feel dreary with this weather, but at the moment he was too busy skittering about his room. Though his dad had made him pack nearly his whole wardrobe, Eugene couldn't find anything to wear. All of his jeans seemed too thin and none just seemed to work. He had woken up with his hair deciding today is going to be a terrible one. It curled harshly and made him look far too babyish for his liking. 

Deciding he's just going to have to hate himself through it today, he settled on his last minute maroon knit sweater. He seemed to have packed an old beanie by accident, and though before this trip he would've burned it for its tackiness, now he mentally pat himself on the back, and pulled it on to salvage his hair.  
The warmest pair of jeans he had of were a nearly-black navy, and Billy mercifully lent him his own oversized brown leather jacket. After finally pulling on an old pair of Jacob's waterproof boots he had outgrown, he looked himself over in his rooms mirror for the verdict.

He looked like a straight up hick. ‘Great,’ Eugene thought huffing in defeat. 

‘Why am I stressing over this so much?’ 

Even though Seth was probably the least intimidating person he had met on his trip, he couldn't calm himself. He felt giddy, and was wide awake this morning-but now, he was dreading the time to head over.

The warm clothes felt suffocating, and far too hot, even though the house was struggling to reach sixty degrees. Eugene felt small flames of anger lick at his chest, and clutched his wrist. He grit his teeth and slowly breathed through his nose to calm himself. 

Eugene had been feeling these sudden pangs of frustration all morning, chalking them up to his nerves. He decided he'd talk to his dad about it when he got back home. Though he was simply a genetic counselor, he was bound to have some insight.

Choosing not to linger on his dad, Eugene glanced at the clock and jumped when he read the time.

03:49

In a rush, he swept out of his room and took the steps two at a time. Jacobs head whipped over in time to see Eugene nearly fall face first on the landing. 

“You ready?” He asked, chuckling as Eu straightened. Eugene smiled and nodded his head dumbly.

Jacob scooped his keys from the counter, and they sloshed through the rain out to Billy's large black truck. Once inside Jacob blasted the heater, to Eugene's silent discomfort.

“So what're you guys doing?” Jacob asked as he leaned to turn on the radio station. Eugene answered as best as he could,

“Something cold, I guess.” He recognizing the song playing and bounced his leg to it.

Jacob snorted, his grin taking up his entire face, “Yeah, I could guess, kiddo. Just be safe, and have Harry drive you home or call the house.” 

Eugene nodded, turning back, “Whatre you doing today?”

The slight brush that ghosted Jacob's dark features answered Eugene's question before he did. 

“Um, well, Bella and I are working on a little project so were gonna be out buying some stuff-and yeah.”

Eugene hummed back, smiling at his cousins obviousness, and let the music wash over him. 

Pulling up to the Clearwater house twenty minutes later, Eugene could see a figure sitting out on the porch. He was nearly vibrating in his seat as fumbled with his buckle, and Jacob mercifully refrained from laughing. 

“Have fun!” He called just before the door slammed. 

Eugene looked to see Seth waving at Jacobs receding truck from the porch,and bundled in a similar outfit. His large eyes settled on Eugene, and immediately they crinkled in amusement.  
Skipping the introduction Eugene hopped up the steps challenging, 

“What's so funny?” 

Seth shook his head, his plaid scarf ghosting his chin, 

“Nothing, you just- you look so natural like that!”

Eugene stared down at himself, and tilted his head to the side at him. 

“What? Do I normally look like I'm from Miami?”

Seth swung down the steps, and looked Eugene up and down once more.

“Yup.” He said brightly.

Eugene scoffed and followed him down, his heart dancing in his chest. 

Seth nudged his shoulder as he turned, prompting him to follow, his path directly leading to the looming trees. A thrum of apprehension settled in Eugene's body, and he quickly asked,

“Um, so what're we doing?” 

Oblivious, Seth answered, “You'll see.” 

As they entered the treeline, Eugene gulped, and moved slightly closer to his companion. The forest floor seemed considerably drier here than the one outside the black home. 

It was littered in dead pine needles and wasted branches, making the terrain more laborious than the spongy path to the cliff.

“So, up for a game?” Seth said, stepping over a large root raised from the floor. 

“Oh yeah, I spy something green.” 

Seth's laugh sounded boyish and care free,”No- like, twenty questions?”

Eugene smiled at the childish proposition, but agreed nonetheless.

“Okay!” Seth began, “Cats or dogs?”

“Um… I don't know really.” 

The taller boy gawked, “What? It's the easiest question!”  
Eugene thought to himself for a moment, feeling the now light drizzle roll down his jacket. 

“Mmm, okay, I've never had either. But I think i'm more like a cat, but I prefer dogs.”

Seth hummed out a confirming sound, and then turned to Eu with a smile, “I think I'm the opposite. Cats are so little and cute, how can you not adore them?” 

He spoke with his hands, ghost squishing a cats face, and Eu couldn't help but find it endearing. “Your turn!” He added. 

Eu smiled, already having his question prepared, 

“What's it like having a sister?” As an only child himself, he was greatly interested. 

Seth pouted as he groaned, “Ugh.” Making The shorter boy laugh. 

“I don't think it's a sister thing, I think it's a Leah thing.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” The trees seemed slightly thinner out this way, and oddly enough, pockets of sand were strewn about. Eugene felt excitement rise in him, fear of the forest forgotten in the other boys presence. 

“Leah wasn't always such a Leah, yanno? She's always kind of been a hard head, but it wasn't so bad." His voice seemed far off, and his straight brows were furrowed slightly. "We'd drive out to Port Angeles every once in a while, that's the bigger city about half an hour away, and just hang out. And we'd go in to forks, the town just off the reservation, and go eat at this one diner all the time.” 

Eugene nodded, and watched Seth's face roll with his emotions. 

“She was dating this guy, Sam Uley, and he seemed- nice. He'd hang out at our place sometimes, and my parents really liked him.” At the mention of Sam, Eu shivered. 

“Basically, Sam stopped showing up and started like, avoiding Leah. And it wasn't like they were arguing or anything, stuff was just going on at home. So one day, our cousin, Emily, visited from a nearby reservation. And Leah and Emily have always been best friends, so Leah told her everything, but Sam came by the same day.

“When he stopped by he kind of just looked at Emily and Leah and changed his mind. A couple of weeks later though, he was dating Emily, and Leah took it- no she's been taking it- really hard.”

“Oh... man,” Eugene felt a stab of sympathy for Leah, and a small understanding of her cold nature.  
“How long ago was that?”

“The beginning of the school year-ish.”

Eugene hummed, feeling somewhat invasive for knowing such a private thing about Leah, only alleviated with the knowledge he would only know her for the next couple days really. 

His boot dug deep into a pile of damp sand, and he looked up to meet Seth's own alight eyes. Their pace quickened, and Eugene could hear a familiar faint crashing.

Bursting through the treeline was like a breath of fresh air, the salty breeze brushing their skin. The beach was dark with rain, and the water was grey, but here Eugene could see a few surfers wearing full body suits, and taking the waves just like he would at home.

“Woah,” he breathed. 

“I thought you'd dig it,” Seth smiled, “ It's probably nothing compared to Florida though.”

Eugene walked to the shore, the sea ghosting the tip of his boot. As the water receded, a small dark crab shimmied up from the sand. 

He squatted down, settling his hand down on the nearly black sand for the creature to climb onto. Straightening back up, he turned to Seth, and smiled so genuinely that his eyes turned into crescents.

“I love it.”

They committed their time to walking along the beach, watching the waves and occasional animals. Seth always seemed he had something to talk about.

Whether it was how grouchy Leah had been when he had borrowed her mp3 player without asking, or how he had been fishing with his dad and he swore a catfish had followed him around the whole time, tgere never was a moment of real quiet.

At one point Seth thought he saw a snake and nearly jumped out of his skin, clutching onto Eugene's arm while he was trying his best (and failing) to not laugh at the perpetrator, a rather long string of black seaweed.

They had reached an area of the water where the rocks were too large to surf, leaving them alone from the other beach goers. As he continued the story of Quill trying to woo Leah when they were kids, Eugene gently steered Seth towards a washed up log. 

He couldn't help relishing in the fact that he hadn't been more at ease than he was in this moment. Seth made the cold rainy weather feel light and cozy, and Eugene basked in it.

His story came to a lull, and an emotion Eugene could only glimpse crossed his face.

“My turn.” He was only confused for a moment, Seth's tone surprising him, before nodding.

“After this trip, are you coming back?” This exact question weighed in the back of his mind, but it felt odd hearing it out loud.

He picked at the bark in the tree anxiously, “... I don't really know.”

Seth seemed to sense his mood drop, and frowned deeply at his shoes.  
“Sorry…This was supposed to be fun, not-”

“Seth, I am having fun. I love hearing about how smooth Quill was at 11-" Eugene grinned smugly as he added, "-And hearing you scream like a girl. Plus, I think this oceans growing on me." He relaxed back on his hands, in an attempt at aloofness. 

"I'm sure I will, I just don't know when."

The small kicks Seth gave to the sand as a pleased grin spread across his face made Eugene sure that all of his lies were worth it. He hadnt been lying when he said he enjoyed the stories- He liked that Seth was completely okay with taking the lead and not forcing him to divulge more than he'd like.

But, Eugene had no idea if or when he'd ever be back. He couldn't imagine this trip was cheap, and even though his father had a well paying job, life happens. 

The wind blew harshly over the ocean, refreshing him, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Seth shiver, and not so sneakily scoot closer to him.

“Sorry, you really are warm.” Seth said sheepishly. Suddenly, a mischievous grin that looked far too sweet grew over his face. Eugene grinned back,and turned pulling his leg up onto the trunk, fully giving his attention.

“Wanna hear a scary story?” 

Eugene nodded far more enthusiastically than he probably meant, Seth not noticing as he took a breath in for dramatic affect. He lowered his gaze, their eyes leveled, taking all of Eus strength to not fidget. 

The hold in the air was far to tense for him though, and he sniffed, slightly scrunching his nose at his awkwardness. Seth’s exasperated chortling ruined the attempted atmosphere, as he looked away, eyes crinkling in endearment. He quickly shook himself and pushed on. 

“Back when the land was unworn, and the tribes still had a chief, the great leader Ephraim led his warriors through the forest. He had heard rumors of a strange killer, preying on tribes men and the unprepared settlers.

“He took his strongest pack of, like, spirit warriors and approached the natural border at the river. He was met with creatures made of glass, and skin just as cold, feasting on an animal.”

This wasn't exactly what Eugene was expecting, half hoping Seths 'scary story' was exactly an air quote-un-quote scary story. 

“They had encountered these creatures before. Their smell burned the nose of his warriors and lingered anywhere they ravaged. Ephraim commanded they leave, prepared to fight them off. But in turn, the cold ones surrendered.

They appealed they were different from their kind, not predators, and only wanted peace. The great chief, unsettled but not wanting a fight for the tribe, agreed to let them stay under conditions.

They must respect the Quileute boarders, they shall not attack or expose the tribes secrets they had witnessed, and they could never harm a human.

The cold ones agreed and vanished into the woods, never seen but always there.”

The unease Eugene felt in the forest, the night he was chased, and the odd secrets on the reservation all seemed to connect in his mind. Though the black beast that stalked him wasn't exactly the same, perhaps there was some reality in the story. Eugene's voice was hushed as he asked, 

“Is any of that true?”

Seth, however, looked elated at his unsettled state. “I don't know, I think some is? We still follow it like it is!” The tribe he clarified at Eus expression.

“We do have a border that runs into forks, the town nearby, and Ephraim is real..." Seths features softened as he spoke, "Im pretty sure he's your great grandad, actually.”

Eugene couldnt help the small gasp that fell from his parted lips. 

“Ephraim was the last chief the tribe had. So, we don't technically have one anymore, yanno, but the council treats Mr.Black like he is chief, and Jacob would be next in line.” Seth explained, without prompting.

“... Dude.”

Seth nodded and grinned slightly, “Dude.”

He suddenly looked up at the steadily darkening sky, and frowned.  
“It's getting dark out, we should head back.” Seth said with an obvious reluctance.

Eugene couldn't help pouting too as he swung both his legs back to the ground. They made their way back across the shimmering black sand, now deserted, in a sad but content silence. 

Seth would occasionally knock their shoulders together as they walked, grinning apologetically, but not stopping as crickets began to sing from the damp forest floor.

Eugene stayed planted at the foot of the steps as Seth hurried up, turning back to gaze at him from the top. 

“So,” Seth said, a sardonic smile on his face. Eugene looked up through his eye lashes at him, the porch lights twinkling a warm yellow off of their damp clothes. 

“So.”

“Today was… Really cool.” Eugene barely huffed out a ‘yeah’ when Seth had rushed back down the steps nearly knocking them both over as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders tightly.

“It was awesome meeting you- let me know when you come back on the res.” 

Eugene slowly lifted his arms to return the hug, but Seth had already pulled away. Giving him one last blinding smile, he shuffled up the steps and paused as he pulled open the storm door.

“Goodnight, Eu.” His small twang peaking through, for the last time. 

“Night, Seth.”

The smack of the door left Eugene's ears ringing. That was it. The day was over, and Eugene desperately wanted it to hold on a little longer. 

He took a wobbly step backwards before righting himself, and heading into the woods. When would be the next time he would see Harry's gorgeous house again? And the black sand of the beach he only got to enjoy once- and Seth. Eugene already missed Seth.

His mind was too fuzzy with emotions to notice how late it really was gettin. Too fuzzy to realize he should have called for a ride, like Jacob had said.

All he could feel was the tight ache in his chest, and the somewhat familiar lick of anger in his stomach. He was only pulled out of his thoughts when he took a step into a wider area in the path.

Of course the oddly long thin of trees was strange, but the even more strange thing was the woman staring at him.

Her red hair almost looked to actually be rolling like flames, as her diamond angled face remained eerily still.

She looked to be in her early twenties, skinny and young. Her cheeks were ominously concave, and her eyes were purple and sunken underneath. 

Despite this, though, Eugene could see inklings of beauty about her. Though her large eyes should have been inviting, he wanted to do nothing more than scream at the sight.

Though she was about 30 yards away, Eugene could've sworn her skin was fake, too angular, too tightly pulled across her cheekbones, or just simply wrong. 

He held his breath as he stared back, the urge to vomit rising in his throat, as the stench of metal and blood met him and burned in his nose. He took a microscopic step back, suddenly begging for the forest to swallow him.

The crickets he had been somewhat enjoying before all seemed to stop singing. The wind no longer dancing between the trees. The bright white moonlight originally made the forest less trifling, now paling out everything except for red.

He couldn't tell before, but now he knew that not only her hair was blood red, but her piercing eyes as well.

Eugene's lungs were almost to bursting, when the porcelain statue tilted her head minutely. He hadn't even picked a direction before his legs were pumping underneath him, the familiar streak of wind in his ear now only a deafening scream.

He couldn't hear anyone following him, but he could feel the unease in the forest. The trees seemed to be leaning in to urge him to run as well, as he brushed past their trunks and tore his Jean's on raised roots. He felt his beanie rip from his hair, but he couldn't tell if it was the brush of a branch or long thin fingers. 

Air rocked in and out of his ribcage harshly as he took darting turns and twist anytime the feeling of something closing in on him got too much.

He only hesitated when he had shot his leg out for the next step but was only met with air. He tumbled down, his foot hooking on roots and raised patches of grass. Something sharp poked roughly in the center of Eugene's back, tearing as he at last stopped at the bottom of the natural ditch. 

In the matter of a blink, Eugene was no longer looking up into the starry sky framed by trees, but instead crimson irises. The sudden lead heavy weight on his chest forced the air out of his lungs. 

He attempted pull his legs out from under the woman's impossible hold, but his thrashing seemed to phase her little more than the wind.

She languidly lifted his wrist, her ice cold lips ghosting his veins as she inhaled.

In one moment as Eugene watched in grotesque curiosity as she opened her jaw revealing razor like teeth and leaned into him, a black mass passed over them, pulling the woman with it.

Eugene felt It more than he heard the crack of his bone, masked under the snarl and shriek of the two creatures. He rolled up onto his elbows with much difficulty, and forced himself to watch through his bangs. 

A wolf- a horse sized, pitch black wolf- crouched across the ditch from him, monstrously snarling at the woman.

She snarled back, her hair of flames shaking with her fury. She crouched, baring her own teeth, as she took on what looked like a runner's start.

Dust surged up into his lungs as he gasped for breath, the two beasts seemingly at a stand still. The wolf rocked on his hind legs minutely before pouncing at the woman, and psychotically seizing the moment, Eugene lunged to his feet. 

Much slower than before, he knocked into trees, and streaked over wet grass, in the direction he gave his best guess too. Though not feeling safe, he took a moment to quickly glance down at himself. His arm, not only broken, but covered in still wet blood. 

The “woman's” teeth apparently had sliced him. His back felt cold and sticky, his sweater unraveled and the dirt clumped in blood. He shivered as he realized he had lost his jacket in his initial sprint, and he almost laughed at concerning over losing Billy's bomber. 

He blinked hazily as another tremor passed through him. Had he seen this tree before? He wasn't too sure. His legs burned and his eyes couldn't focus more than twenty feet ahead. He hadn't noticed he was simply stumbling now instead of running, till he collapsed to his knees, and took in one huge shaky breath.

He screamed till his throat felt raw, and his head rang. At last falling forward and deciding which ever of the two beast found him first better kill him before the other shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next, but I wanted to give you guys something! So expect it soon! All comments are appreciated ❤ thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

A light snuffle broke through the chill that set over Eugene’s conscious. Small senses occasionally drifted in. The scattering of small animals in the bushes, and the hum of crickets put Eugene at ease. The crunch of brush under lopping footsteps filtered through at one minute, and though he was unsure if it was real or not- Eugene focused on a hushed conversation, 

“-just leave him and let it happen naturally.” A gruff, and impatient voice said through the cotton in his ears.

“Are you serious, what if he doesn't turn at all?” A Different disapproving one scolded. 

“Quiet, _both of you._ ” At last, a deep and strong voice silenced them.

Eugene wanted to some it up to his mind being useless after what he had witnessed, voices were better than rabid ladies and giant animals. That was until he felt himself being gingerly lifted into someone's arms. He shivered as his cold cheek fell against what he guessed was a burning shoulder. He couldn't hold back from relaxing his tensed body, but it didn't seem to phase his holder, simply readjusting and quickening their pace. 

The rocking and the heat lulled him in to a memory. He could almost feel the blistering sun on his skin, as he ran across the pier. 

_His clenched fist felt sticky from the blue cotton candy that matched the sunny sky. His lungs filled with sugar and fried food scented air. He ducked under and around pedestrians and their children, as he laughed along with screams of joy and loud pop music blasting from the stereos. He almost shrieked when he caught sight of familiar blue jeans and brown sandals, and with a burst of speed he crashed into them full force. He screamed through his laughter as he was lifted from the back and held upside down in his fathers strong and dark arms._

_"There's my little runner!" His dad said, shaking him around. Eugene could feel his own small flip flop slip dangerously on his foot, and his hair hung around his face. He could feel it sticking up when he was pulled into a cradle in his dads arms. He giggled as his father pressed a wet kiss onto his jaw._

_"You're gross!" He shrieked, as his dad only pulled him in even tighter and began to carry him to the next ride. He shook with his fathers chuckles, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, his prickly chin grazing him, as he grinned._

A groan slid past his lips as he felt his damaged arm fall between himself and the other person. 

“Shit.” One of the voices said. 

He attempted to open his eyes when he felt another wave of nausea roll over him, only glimpsing the bright porch lights of Billy's home, and one of the figures running ahead to a window to the back side of the house.  
Next thing he knew, he was being gently laid onto his temporary bed, the fabric embracing him. He curled himself into as tight a ball as he could with his wounded arm, and numbed out completely.

He knew the next time he became aware it must’ve been extremely late at night or early in the morning, as the house was so quiet he could hear Jacobs loud snores emit from his room. Thick pellets of rain drummed softly against is blackened window. He could also hear the quiet conversation taking place outside of his bedroom though it was muted by the wood.

“... On the edge... -ne more push.”

He heard someone heave a sigh and then say, 

“I know what to do, but damn-” His uncle, Billy, Sighed once more.

The silence after made Eu's vision go fuzzy. He couldn't focus on any one thing, he realized as he tried to count the wood panels of the ceiling. His head rang, and as he became more aware he began to feel the fire crawling up his arm, and the nausea settled in his throat. His skin felt too tight for his body and the room was stuffy. He sighed through his nose as he raised his good arm to wipe sweat off the his forehead. His ribs ached and his back felt raw- from the fall last night. 

_Last night._

It was real, his damaged self made it apparent, but it was insane. A woman with razors for teeth, and a horse sized wolf- How did he even get home? There was no way Jacob could have found him. He was crazy, he decide, his aching temples irritating him more and more with each second. He ran a hand through his damp hair, yanking a bit too harshly, and shrugged the blanket down to his waist.

He was shirtless… and to his confusion, only lightly scratched and bruised. He used both of his arms to push himself up without thinking- and was taken aback as a slight pinch was all he felt as he applied pressure. He extended both arms in front of himself to examine- a light trail of purple rain along his elbow to his wrist- and a white line where the humans teeth had sliced him. Nothing, He was fine. 

Two loud knocks on the wooden door caused Eugene to jump, Billy's even voice called through,

“Eugene, are you awake?”

He shook out his hair once more, and breathed out, “Yeah, come in.”

Billy waited in the doorway- apparently using the lift on the stairs for the first time in Eugene’s visit- and between his shoulder and his ear rested the home phone. 

“-Yeah… Mhm… here he is.”

Eugene furrowed his brows at his uncle as he pushed to him handing him the phone with an unreadable and tired smile. He said hesitantly, “Hello?”

“Hey, kid.”

The tears of relief that sprung to Eugene's eyes threatened to spill as he smiled to himself, 

“Dad- I, oh my god. I have so much to tell you and- and _holy shit_ the craziest thing just happened to me- Oh! Before that I-”

“Eugene.”

His father's tone halted him immediately. He only remembered him using this voice when he had gotten in trouble as a kid- most recently when he was fourteen, and he fought with Trent Andrews in the locker room after a track meet. 

_Eugene had picked up his slack as the hook in the relay race and their coach had laid it on a little too thick. Trent had climbed on top of him as he mocked him- for being a show off, for staring at the opposing team like a creep- and Eugene took it- till he flipped them over and kneed him where it hurts._

His father must have heard his breath halt as he carried on with no prompting. 

“Eugene, some stuffs come up at work. I-... It’s tough right now. Work is tough. " He heard his father sigh heavily, the weight of it settling on his shoulders. " _I need you to work with me here._ ” His familiar tone peaked through and Eugene clutched too it desperately, fearing what was to come. “Can you work with me?”

_"Can you work with me?" His father had begged, when Eugene refused to tell him why he let Trent bother him so much. His team mates had vouched for him, landing Trent in detention for the last three weeks of school, and Eugene lunch detention the next two days. With only a busted lip, Eugene forgot about the small scrap and finished eighth grade with no other issues. The next year, after P.E, Trent had cornered him in the high schools dark changing room. He shoved him against the lockers roughly before kissing him._

Eugene nodded his head to the empty room before saying, “ Yeah… Dad, what's going on? Are you okay?”

He heard his dad breath in before returning the phone to his lips.

“You’re going to be staying up there a little bit longer than we planned.”

Dread sank itself into Eugene's stomach, blooming up into his chest. _Trent had grown during the summer, no longer the inch shorter than Eugene, but their eyes the same level now. His childish face sharpened, and his expressive eyebrows were furrowed as he squeezed his eyes shut. He pulled away from Eugene and murmured a quick, "I'm sorry." Before swinging his bag on to his shoulder and rushing out of the locker room. Eugene held his breath as he slid down to the floor, clutching his chest, as a mix of emotions ran through him._

“How much is a bit longer?” He said slowly, his hand twisting in the sheets.

He heard his Dad shifting in his seat, probably his squeaky leather desk chair he had in the corner of his room that Eugene hated.

“I don't know- i'm tired Eu. We’ll figure it out later. But for now, you're staying… indefinitely.” His father ignored him as Eugene's blood began to boil, his voice raising as he began,

“W-what? What about school! And track- and-!”

“I'm not going to talk about this right now!” His father yelled back. Static rumbled in his ear as he continued to protest, till it tuned in to the channel of thoughts Eugene had chosen to ignore on his trip. Like a switch, his dread turned to hot tears of anger.

“You knew.”

His father stumbled to a halt in his words as Eugene pushed on. 

“Back at the Airport, you tried to tell me something. You made me take my clothes and- and my laptop and my things- _you meant for me to stay here._ ”

“Eugene- I _swear_ it's so much more than that. You don't get it right now but-”

Eugene's throat felt like it was being constricted by barbed wire as he ripped the sheets from his legs and stood.

“You didn't answer me this whole time,” He grit through the sickness that crashed through him as he took heavy steps out of his room, “-To make it easier for _yourself._ ” 

His foot falls were heavy, and his bruised body ached as he made his way down the stairs.

He could hear the shallow breaths and sniffs from his father's line of the phone- and he took a ragged breath in himself. He angrily bit his lip to hold back his own noises as he stopped by the phone port at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Say something.” He grit through the receiver.

“... I'm sor-” He slammed the phone down onto the port, as he drew in a shaky breath. 

_Trent stoically greeted him at tryouts. They had passed in the hallways before, but Eugene had never seen him without his pack of friends- creating a barrier around him. Other freshmen trying out didn't have nearly as much experience, and Eugene and Trent had easily out paced them, along with some of their old teammates. When he crossed the finish line Eugene rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath, as Trent's long legs came into his view._

_"Good too know you haven't been slacking, Black." He looked away from him as he held out an open water bottle. The plastic crunched under Eugene's hand as he rolled his eyes, smiling he took the bottle from him._

Clutching the plastic tightly, he heard it crunch as his chest began heaving.  
He pressed his forehead against the wall, his hands beginning to tremble. Releasing the phone, he groped for his wrist, finding the leather now felt course and dry, his knuckles turning white. He attempted to count out his breaths, each loudly pulling through his teeth. _One, two, three..._

He smacked his hand against the wall in frustration, and stood back. He needed air, his body decided for him, as he was already pushing out the front door.

The cold burned in his lungs as he began running. _‘What the fuck are you doing?’_ he thought as his arms pumped in the rain. Each droplet that hit his skin seemed to sizzle and his mind was empty except for the blind fury driving him over the dead plot of land. It was reaching a high point as hes felt his body begin clawing in side of him like it was being torn in half- straight down the middle. All at once Eugene clenched his eyes shut at the pain as he felt his muscles and tendons rip from each other. 

An immeasurable amount of relief overcame him, all the fire relieved by a comforting warmth, and the pain in his body felt like it had been shaken out then pulled back together. 

Then he landed on his face. Eugene shuddered on the damp earth, wanting to laugh in his relief, till he placed his arms down to push himself up. Strong paws set themselves underneath himself as he lifted to his full height. 

He attempted to cry out as he took himself in- but was only met with the sound of his own whine. He stumbled forward, finding all four of his legs were completely functional, but foreign. Shreds of his jeans lay around him on the ground- though, his leather comfort seem to thankfully have been loose enough to sit on his 'forearm'- though it was rather tight. Realizing he was just grateful his bracelet fit alright on his animal-arm, he trembled,

_'I'm insane. This is it, i'm literally a total psycho.'_

He watched his wolf body move under him in disgusted wonder. His underbelly, though dirtied with mud, was white. A line of cool grey ran tracing the separation of the black fur that topped his body along its entirety. It seemed to stop at the middle of his lower back, making the tail tucked between his legs white as well. The black and grey almost made the pattern of t shirt length sleeves on his arms. 

He shook his head as his senses were bombarded. He could smell _everything_ \- the damp grass, the droplets of rain themselves, the rich wood of the forest. He could hear the house creak in the wind, as well as the sway of branches in the tree. This grounded Eugene, and he slowly forced himself into the trees. Though he was confused, he couldn't imagine explaining this to someone if they saw him. Now allowed to freak out, he slowly moved his legs to a run. Usually this relieved his stress, but it only seemed to build as he awkwardly lobbed through the trees. 

His head swam with the enhanced sight in the dark, and his ears flicked against his will towards the many sounds. His maw parted slightly as he panted with anxiety. He vaulted over a large root, and in his landing became aware of something, another presence. His own mind couldn't explain it too himself, but he felt someone near, the hair on his back standing straight. He tried to will his new body to run faster, but it seemed useless. Panic began to swell in his chest, as he attempted to make his way to some place familiar. Not accounting to his new speed and size, he realized he was much deeper into the woods than he had ever been before.

 

He loudly tripped over the next fallen log, and rolled into a dead clearing. He only had to take in a quick sniff to tell he wasn't alone, and his gaze flicked up to see three looming figures. The black wolf from before headed the group, flanked by two slightly smaller ones, a dark silver and the other a mute brown that became darker on its face. Eugene couldn't stop himself from cowering, lowering his head inches from the ground, and keeping his gaze locked on them. He watched as their heads turned towards each other slowly, in what seemed to be conversation- though all he could here were occasional rumbles and groans. Slowly, they all turned back to him, the only one he recognized stepping forward. 

Eugene flinched, and turned his gaze to the ground, feeling it draw closer. He tensed to run, till he heard,

_'Don't be scared. Everything's going to be fine.'_

He jumped, as he had heard it not out loud, but in his own head. Eugene hesitated, the voicing itching in his memory, and he gazed into the massive wolfs brown eyes before saying to himself,

_'Hello?_

The other wolf Shook himself out almost as if he was relieved, and slowly drew closer to him, the others staying to their original positions. 

_'Do you know whats going on?'_

The impatient whine Eugene gave seemed to be enough explanation for the wolf, as he pressed on. 

_'Stay calm, alright Eu? It's going to be hard but you need to try to relax.'_

_'Who are you? Whats happening, I-I don't know what to do-'_ Eugene rushed forward. He couldn't control the whine that drew from his throat, but he wasnt surprised when he felt his own ears flatten back.The other two wolves seemed to shift with uncertainty as Eugene closed most of the distance between himself and the other wolf. He only came up to about the black wolfs shoulder- His scent of the rain and faint traces of cologne drifted off of him, calming Eugene slightly.

The other wolf lowered his head to meet Eugene's gaze, as he said,

 _'We've met before, my names Sam. Let us help you, Eu.'_ He pressed on through the shock that ghosted over Eugene's animal face, _'I know it's a lot, but this was supposed to happen. We were planning for it.'_

Sam said motioning to the other wolves behind him, their stances pulling a memory from the other day to the front of Eugene's mind. 

_'Jared and Paul...'_

Sam nodded in slowly with his great head, and Eugene hesitantly took a few steps past him,

 _'Why cant I hear them?'_ He asked, as the two wolves met his gaze, blinking in recognition. 

_'Well, us three together- form a pack.'_ Sam began, _'We can hear each others thoughts at all times in this form. It makes us more efficient, as the pack has no secrets from one another.'_ His voice seemed to gain strength as he went on, _'We all went through the same thing. The changes in strength- the nausea, the anger.'_ Eugene felt the tinges of morning brush through his coat, and he looked to Sam, the large black creature looking less threatening as the rare specks of sunlight peaked onto his fur.

 _'I was the first. I was alone out here- for_ weeks _. I didn't know what to do, or where to go, but eventually I had to figure it out... Then it was Jared- and when there's someone else, it doesn't really seem as bad.'_ Sam looked down at him for a moment before continuing,

_'We figured things out together, and when Paul joined us, we only got better. We're stronger together- and you don't have to join us, but this is a lot to handle alone.'_

Eugene rocked on his haunches. He felt overwhelmed, obviously, and the slight fog over his mind made him anxious. He _couldn't_ handle this alone. The last thing he wanted was to be alone right now. 

_'I'm their leader, Eu, the alpha. I don't know how everything works, but Jared and Paul couldn't hear each other till Paul agreed to join Jared and I.'_

_'Join you?'_

_'Yes,'_ Sam turned his eyes to him, _'They trust me as their leader. Do you think you could join our pack, Eu?'_

Eugene thought back to the previous week. The night at the cliffs, the presence in the woods. The woman that attacked him- and the wolf, Sam he realized, didnt attack _him,_ but the thing that left the white scar on his wrist. Finally, warm arms carrying him back when he couldn't walk that reminded him off his father... If Sam had wanted to hurt him, he most certainly could have. He had every opportunity to, but instead he stood with him now. 

His answer was easy, _'Yes,'_

Suddenly a burst of noise came over him as did a wave of thoughts and emotions. He could see himself, almost as if he was looking through a window. His tricolor coat was long, and the black covered half of his face. It followed the curve of his large inky black eyes, down his nose, lined with gray, his mouth white. 

"Finally." A deep voice huffed, at the same time someone else laughed, "Heh, what if he said no?" 

The other wolves surged forward, circling him as they both took in his scent. Everything became more clear, the fog lifting leaving him feeling refreshed and aware, and Eugene heard them now more as voices, than thoughts. He caught glimpses of himself, the cliffs, a memory of what seemed to be the pack running together, and the half image of a very pretty girl. The last one shocked Eugene as he felt a foreign amount of fondness wash over him. The brown wolf slowed and turned to him, almost smiling with his wolf face, 

"Its a lot, isn't it short stuff? Its our thoughts and memories. You can look as much as you want-"

"But don't go nosing in everyone's heads, got it?"

" _Paul._ " Sam chastised. 

It _was_ a lot, but surprisingly, this was the most calm Eugene felt in this whole ordeal- he wasn't alone. Now he had access into Sams mind he could feel his assurance and pride, and it eased him immensely. Sam encouraged him to remember his pack mates scents as they circled him, before leading them to the trees. As Eugene looked around with his new eyes, he realized how lush and gorgeous the forest seemed to be. It teemed with life, and as Eugene steadily improved at using his legs, he couldn't stop gazing at the new world around him. Without realizing it he had outpaced Jared and Paul, and joined Sam at the head of the pack.

"You're doing great, Eu." Sam said quickly, causing Eugene to stumble minutely. He could hear Paul laugh behind him with no real malice, as Jared chimed in,

"You should have seen Paul his first week, he was like a baby deer! Sam and I couldn't get him to patrol with us for weeks." Eugene could hear what sounded like Paul snap at Jared with his teeth- only for Jared to laugh maniacally.

Eugene looked to Sams powerful form asking, "Patrol what?"

He could see in Sams mind the woman from the night before, a rumble of displeasure coursing through the groups thoughts.

"Have you heard the legend of Keheleha, Eu? Billy should have told you." Interest peeked, he pushed to run alongside Sam as he nodded. 

"The gene has run through the Tribe for a long time, but it hasn't always been necessary. The things that threatened the tribe before- they disappeared for a while, but they're back- it's why you, or any of us really, phased." 

Though he felt like he knew the answer, Eugene asked, "What is it?"

The alphas strong voice turned dark as he said, "The cold ones...."

"Just say vampires, Sam, it makes more sense." Paul said boredly as their run began to slow to a trot. 

Jareds snarky voice chimed in all of their heads as he said, "Or you could call them what they actually are- _Leeches!_ "

"Call them whatever you want, but take this seriously." Sam said shooting a glare behind himself to the rest of the pack. "The tribe is at risk with them around. Its why this happens to us- so we can defend them."

Eugene dint have to ask, as the memory of the woman pinning him down and raising his wrist to her waiting teeth was broadcasted to the rest of the pack. He could feel them all cringe as Jared said a small, "Sorry about that, dude."

"Yes, her kind have a small coven in the neighboring town, Forks." Sams strong presence pushed the thought away, "We had a treaty with them- till we were told they moved on. But this ones been hanging around lately. We don't know why, but we have to stay alert till we do."

Finally breaking through the trees, Eugene finally took note of where they headed. A small cabin rested in the small clearing made in the woods. Its walls were mostly windows, and the tin roof was lined with multiple wind chimes and decorations, that sang happily. A bench swing was held up by a chain on the porch, and the house seemed to glow cheerily in the mornings light. Sam Turned to them quickly saying,

"I'll be right back with some clothes, try to help him phase back you two."

With that Eugene watched Sam make his way towards the home. He shifted on his feet and looked back and forth between Jared and Paul in anticipation. As he turned his head though, he caught sight of Sam. _Human_ Sam. Not wearing any clothes. He casually walked into the open door of the home and disappeared inside. Jared and Paul roared with laughter at his shock in his head, there wolf forms falling into each other.

"Oh my god, Eu, Did you think we grew clothes when we phased back?" Jared wheezed.

Paul shook with his chuckles as he said, "Jesus, I wish Sam had a little shame."

Eugene seared the ground as he refused to meet the gaze of his pack mates. Suddenly they stopped laughing and gazed at him curiously. He hadn't hated himself more than he did at this instant as he screamed at his brain to shut up.

"Oh." Jared said.

" _Oh_." Paul added, unhelpfully.

Eugene scrambled as he dug at the ground with his new claws, "I- I'm sorry, I just..."

"So, uh... Boys?" Jared asked, his voice so casual Eugene felt like he was set on fire. 

"...Yeah."

"Okay." Paul said, him and Jared taking a seat in sync. Eugene looked up at them in confusion, his thoughts making it evident without him voicing it. 

"What? Do you want a party?" Paul said lowering himself to lay on the dense grass. 

Eugene looked between them, stuttering, "N-no, I just... I didn't know how-"

"Dude, you don't have to explain yourself, we get it. It comes with being apart of the pack, we understand _everything_ , even if you don't want us too." Jared said, his voice kind and relaxed. 

Eugene felt such a burst of affection his wolf whined. To his surprise, Jared closed the distance between them and brushed alongside his coat, scenting him slightly. He felt a wave of almost maternal affection from Jared, so much so he was sure if he was in his human form he would be crying. Oh, right. That's what they were supposed to be doing. 

Paul groaned loudly from his spot on the floor, "Okay, mushy shit is over, Get to phasing moron."

"Okay!" Jared said, standing back from him, "It seems a lot harder than it actually is."

He gave Eugene plenty of space as he went on, "Picture yourself-human you- in your head. Then, kind of imagine pulling yourself back together, and that's it! Easy!"

Eugene nodded to himself, _easy_ , this'll be easy.

"... Do I like, imagine myself with clothes on?" Paul's exasperated 'Oh my god.' Only made Jared laugh as he said, 

"It doesn't really matter, just how ever you see yourself."

Eugene closed his eyes, as he took a breath in. Examining himself in his head felt odd. His warm russet skin was tanned from the Miami sun. He could use a hair cut, as his wavy hair almost fell to his shoulders, and he was starting to have to push it back off his forehead. He realized it had grown exponentially during his trip. He also felt a small amount taller, and his arms and legs were much more defined. These changes were apart of his phasing, he realized, and he felt a small fleck of pride as he realized: he was apart of a pack. 

The version of himself in his mind was smiling now, the dimples in his cheeks very pronounced, as his jaw became more sharp and defined. His straight eyebrows setting off the harsh angles on his face, and at last he took in his dark eyes, small pouches underneath adding to their baby-ish, near monolid look. Gently they curved into half moons from his smile. 

In a rush he felt much shorter, and exposed. In his human form, Jared and Paul looked much larger, both of them towering over him in their forms. He felt a laugh bubble up in his chest as they shook themselves and gave small howls of congratulations. The warm laugh of his pack leader came from behind him, and he almost jumped, not hearing it in his mind, but with his own ears instead.

"Great job, it took the rest of us days to change back." Eugene smiled, till he noticed Sam was holding a pair of shorts and a T shirt out to him, and he quickly clutched them and hurried back into the woods. He heard the three of them chuckle, the voices of Jared and Paul no longer in his head, and he shucked the black shorts on quickly, yanking the dark t-shirt over his head. He reemerged, and with his pack mates, they entered the house.

Jared, Paul, and Sam elected to not wear shirts, and Eugene quickly understood as he was overwhelmed by his much higher than usual body temperature. Paul gentle smacked the back of his head as he followed them through the narrow hallway,

"Lose the shirt if you want, its hot as fu-"

"Paul, what did i tell you about cursing in my house?" A young women's voice greeted them as they entered a small dining room and kitchen. Paul ducked his head as he mumbled a quick 'Sorry.' rushing to sit at the small round wood table.

Eugene saw her shake her head as she worked at the stove, her long black hair reaching down to her mid back swayed in her disapproval. He joined Jared and Paul at the table, as Sam joined the girl at the stove, and leaned in to kiss her. Eugene yanked his shirt around to fan himself, when the girl settled a tray of food in the center of the table. He looked up to see she was already staring at him with her sharp eyes. 

"Hi, I'm Emily." She smiled lopsidedly, as the large scars reaching across her face pulled down at the right corner of her mouth. Eugene quickly tore his eyes away from them, and instead looked into her mahogany colored eyes. 

"M'Eu." He said quietly, as she swept around the island in the middle of the kitchen back into Sams arms, who stood languidly at the counter. He felt Jared nudge his calf gently, and he looked up to see him mouth, 

"Don't stare, Sam hates it."

He nodded, and sat back watching Paul and Jared tuck in to eat. Emily, he drew together, was the Emily Seth had mentioned- the one Sam had broken up with Leah for. As he acknowledged the rest of his surroundings, he could only note the quaint situation. Here he was, sitting around a bunch of shirtless boys, who are not only giant wolves, but the same boys his cousin despised and warned him against. He put his feet up on the tables support bar, and looked up at the low ceiling. 

He was staying here, indefinitely, and wondered what that meant for his schooling. Would he be allowed to go here on the reservation, even though he wasn't a full blooded Quileute? He mused slightly whether he would have any classes with Seth or his cousin, and if the track team was any good. He felt awkward at the thought of seeing Seth again, 'Hey, turns out i'm staying here forever cause i turn into a big dog.' And telling Jacob, Quill, and Embry was going to suck.

He pushed the argument with his father to the back of his mind, as he felt his distress clawing up his throat. Clearing it, he reached for one of the massive muffins sitting on the table.

"Help yourself Eu, a part of the phasing is a massive appetite. You know, to compensate for the other you." Sam said serenely, his intimidating face completely relaxed as he rested his chin on Emily's shoulder. 

Eugene flicked his eyes away in a hurry, and peeled the wrapper back.

Jared cleared his throat loudly, "So, there are some rules you have to follow, yeah Sam?." Sam at least had the sense to grin at them sheepishly as he pulled himself away form Emily- which he acted like was a real challenge- and joined them at the table.

"Right. These aren't negotiable, okay Eu? We all have to follow them." He said seriously, the bliss draining from his face. Eugene shifted in his seat as he nodded.

"First off, you have to go to school. No dropping out, no failing anything. Got it?" He nodded again, relaxing somewhat. " You're going to have a lot of responsibilities, but no skipping out on patrol, either. We'll work you into the formation on our next run and you'll get the hang of it."

Sams voice was authoritative and deep, and Eugene felt like he was being pseudo-parented. 

"This one is very serious, so understand when I say you cant tell a single person I mean it. _No one_ , not Jacob, not your friends, nobody."

Confused he looked back and forth between Sam and Emily, and he saw her smile sympathetically as Jared cut in, "That's something else dude, we'll explain it later."

Eugene fiddled with his bracelet loosely, as he absorbed what this meant. He just... Didn't have to mention he phased. Right?

"So, just no secret spilling?"

The pack shifted uncomfortably, Jared and Paul looking too Sam.

"Eu..." He shared their looks, "It would be better the less you were around them." The other wolves looked anywhere but Eugene and their alpha, as he continued, "Any extreme emotion, even happiness, could cause you to phase without your control, especially this early. I'd feel better the more we were able to monitor you."

Eugene could feel his own irritation as a rumble in his chest, and elected to point his glare out the window. 

He heard Sam sigh, and the guilt prickled in his rib cage uncomfortably. 

"I know it seems unfair right now- but this isn't just for our own peace of mind. You're dangerous, Eu. You're capable of more than you know right now, and without learning to control it..." Sam then looked to Emily, who was busying herself with the dishes. As she reached to place a glass on the drying rack, the deep scars on her beautiful face came into full view- and Eugene understood.

"... You can hurt those you love."

.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, Im super excited to get into the goods, finally! Let me know your thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

They truly were anticipating him, Eugene learned. As Seth had said, the last chief had been Eugene's great grandfather, what he didn't know was the gene his family had inherited. Ephraim Black was the last shape-shifter of the Quileute tribe until Sam, and as the threat of the cold ones vanished with the treaty the chief had put into place, so did the need for the spirit warriors. 

Those descendants of the original three bloodlines, the Uley, the Black, and the Ateara are all carriers. As his pack mates went on, he could see the sorrow they felt at the fate of those they knew. Eu learned that they all viewed it the same way; a curse. When joining the pack, Sam planned on going to the university of Washington on a full ride. His father had left them shortly before, not to Sams dismay, as he was an abusive and violent man, and he wanted to prove that someone of value could belong to the reservation as well. When he had phased, any chance of him leaving was out of the question. Eugene learned also, how ashamed he was of his fathers own choice to leave. 

Sam had introduced him to the tribes Council as an official member of the pack later that afternoon. As he stood under the gaze of Seth's father Harry Clearwater, Quills grandfather _Old Quill_ , and his uncle- he felt the gravity of keeping the tribe in mind. As he was reintroduced to each of them, he learned their opinion was very different. As teenagers, Billy, Harry, Quill Ateara IV, and Billy's annoying younger brother who would chase after them, Connor, had eagerly anticipated the day they would join their grandfathers as the next shape shifters. Old Quills time for phasing had passed as he matured into a man, and soon did the time for his own son and his friends. They all had accepted their fate, and settled into content lives on the reservation.

Connor Black, the younger son of William black Senior, became a pride of the reservation. He was set to study to become a doctor at the University of Washington's medical center- and planned to visit every tribal holiday to see his older brother Billy and his Wife Sarah, as well as his aging parents, and two nieces- one nephew on the way. That was until a month into the summer before school, a local girl from Forks had him head over heels. She convinced him to run away with her- to become more than small town stars in Washington, and live it large in Miami Florida where all the rising performers like her started. 

He got accepted into the the late program at a community college, and never looked back. He'd send the occasional card, and only ever visited for the wake and funeral for his brothers wife. He briefly met his twin nieces, Rebecca and Rachel, who were mature thirteen year olds; and his now nine year old nephew Jacob before he left the morning after to return to his own son, who was obliviously sleeping over at a friends house for the weekend.

Burning with shame, Eugene had phased against his will quickly after the meeting, his pack mates joining him. 

As he became more used to his body, the pack had gone on a run to blow off steam, and too his pleasant surprise, Jared had to give up his position as the fastest runner to Eugene. 

"Okay, I think that's enough, it's been a long day." Sam had finally huffed out. He turned to look at his wheezing pack, "Paul, Jared, go on and head home, I'll handle first patrol tonight."

The two gave thankful whoops of relief, before they both brushed by Eugene as a good bye, taking off. 

Sam instructed Eu to phase back, and waited as he untied the shirt and shorts Jared had instructed him to knot around his ankle. Fully clothed, Eugene joined him in the orange setting sunlight. His head barely reached Sams shoulder even in this form, as they languidly made they're way on the soft grass, barefoot, back in the direction of Billy's house. The smell of the damp ground mixed with the now comfortably warm air made the knot in Eugene's chest loosen slightly, and he swung his arms as he let out a long sigh. 

"Its been a big day." Sams tone was breezy, but Eugene could feel his intent.

"Yeah..." He was taller now, Eu could feel it, in his human form. His legs felt strong and his arms swung from his defined shoulders. He had to shake his hair from his eyes as they walked, not noticing it till he heard Sam laugh after the fifth or so time.

"You should let Emily cut that for you, she does all of ours," He took in Eu's expression for a moment before he asked, "Any questions?"

Eugene thought for a moment, "Can I ask about the Emily thing now?"

Sam cringed slightly as he put his hands on his hips, "That's a long- kind of weird talk to have. For now- its just a wolf thing."

"A _wolf_ thing?"

Sam pressed his lips together as he hummed 'M-hm'

Eugene pouted slightly as he pushed his hair up off his forehead, "Do you think anyone else will be joining?"

Orange beams that broke through the trees danced on Sams skin, as he squinted to shield his eyes.

"Well, like the council said, those that are descendants are almost a guarantee in the right circumstance." He climbed up and over a pale dead trunk, pausing on the other side for Eugene before continuing. 

"So, Jacob is most likely to be next, then Quill Ateara- probably. The Clearwaters are a maybe, since they're bloodline wasnt apart of the original three." Eugene felt his heart jump into his throat at the mention of Seth, but his excitement stood still as Sam paused. Seemingly stuck on a thought, and Eugene looked up from the thinning trees ahead of him to watch for his answer.

"We don't know anything for sure, really," He said slowly, "But we don't think any girls can phase."

Eugene tilted his head in confusion, "... Is this seriously a guy girl thing?"

Sams bark of a laugh boomed through the quiet forest, and Eu's enhanced ears could hear distant deer startle with the sound.

"No, no, I mean Jared learned about punnet squares in Mr. Locklear's. He thinks its a dominant trait in boys, but recessive in girls. Since, you know, there haven't been any female pack members."

As Billy's house came in to view, Eugene turned to Sam, who was easily smiling down at him. His large hand fell on top of Eugenes head, and he mused up his hair as he said,

"You did great, it's good to have a new member." Eugene returned the smile as Sam turned, and began to jog into the forest and out of sight. 

Feeling refreshed after such a night, Eugene rounded the house slowly, and pulled the storm door open with a loud creak. As he turned in to the kitchen, he was surprised to see Jacob and Quill at the table, papers spread around them. Quills head snapped up, and instantly a wide smile broke along his face, 

"Little _duuuuuude_ "

Jacobs hair whipped around him as he straightened up from the table. Standing, Jacob reached out to his cousin, and pulled him in to a half hug. Surprised, Eugene slowly lifted his arms to pat Jacobs back.

"Hi Jake?"

"My dad told me whats up, we dont have to talk about it." He said, pulling back, keeping his hand comfortingly on Eu's shoulder, "I'm glad you're here, though."

Eu felt his heart swell, and he quickly glanced at Quill who sat at the table unphased and smiling. Eugene looked to his cousin, who's hair was wildly strung around his face, and his expression radiated with sincerity. 

"Thanks Jacob... Thanks a lot." It's been a while since Eugene felt comforted- and he could feel the happy tugs in his chest.

Giving his shoulder a small squeeze he turned to walk to the fridge, and Eugene watched as Quill dramatically grabbed at his heart and through his head back,

"So sweet."

Rolling his eyes, he took a seat at the counters stools. 

"Wheres Embry?"

Quill stretched his arms above his head, his voice coming out as more of a groan, " He's been sick that last few days- hes all broody about it too."

Eu nods as he leaned forward on the stool to get a better look at the papers on the table. Jacob glanced over his shoulder, 

"Oh, homework. I'm getting kind of behind."

The smirk was evident in Quills voice as he said, "Oh, I wonder _why_ -"

"Quill was _Supposed_ to be helping me, but its my fault for forgetting your'e dumber than a bag of rocks."

"Hey!"

Eu smiled and made his way out of the kitchen, leaving the bickering behind him. Sam's warning rang quietly in the back of his mind, and he groaned as he dragged himself up the stairs. His body finally accounted for his lack of sleep as he met the corner of his bed. Falling on top of the sheets, Eugene grabbed at one of his pillows, securing it between his arms. The leather of his bracelet felt scratchy compared to the comforter, and he sighed again, breathing in the fabric softener. 

Be watched his wall turn a coral red hue, till he let his eyes flutter shut. His thoughts felt like a distant static as they rolled through him. Eu wondered if he could convince Sam- and Harry he supposed, seeing as he was apart of the council- to let him be around others... The mute colors behind his eyes formed into a boyish grin, and slowly large doe eyes. Eugene clenched his pillow to push the thoughts away, and he rolled to his other shoulder in frustration. Slowly, his grip loosened and he felt himself slip in to a deep sleep.

Flashes of long black hair danced in his mind, and a laugh Eu didn't recognize playing on repeat. A warm fuzzy sort of comfort made him feel light as a feather. Suddenly, the dream filled with color and sounds and he saw large hands that were not his own set on a woman's waist. Her skin felt tepid against his hand, and absent mindedly he wanted to feel more. She laughed once again, and as she turned, Emily's slanted and fierce eyes looked into him, and his own dull thudding heart beat echoed loudly.

He woke with a start, his room a dark blue. Eugenes chest was heaving as he tried to wrap up his thoughts.

_What the hell._

He filled with nausea as a wave of guilt swept over him. He _did not_ like Emily... He didn't even like _girls_! Emily was Sam's. Emily is Sams. He stated uselessly- as he was already well aware of that. He jumped when another thunk, this one coming from the wall to the right of his window, rang through his room. Dragging his feet he peered out to the ground below to see Jared and Paul grinning up at him.

He quickly unhinged the latch and whisper shouted, "Paul, Jared? What're you doing?" 

"Patrol time, pretty boy, lets go!" Jared said cupping his mouth uselessly. 

Eugene squinted blearily at _pretty boy_ , and pulled away from the window, ignoring Paul's low voice as he called,

"What're you doing? Use the window, its faster."

Eu heard Jared's cackle of a laugh and a quiet, "Your'e such an ass." as he crept quickly down the stairs. He glanced at the clock hanging above the small fire place and the hands read _3:14_. He wrung his bracelet momentarily, then pushed quietly out the front door. 

Eugene forcibly smiled as he caught sight of them, but quickly it dropped as Jared slung something at him. He was still surprised how well he could see in the dark now, and he caught what he realized was a foot long leather strap.

"Use it to tie your clothes to you. There are clothes stashed through out the woods, but we're not sure they'll fit you just yet." Jared smiled and motioned for him to follow as the three made their way into the trees. 

As Eu undressed, he felt the anxiety build at letting the pack see into his mind. His dream was so unsuspected, and he felt disturbed. How pissed would Sam be? As he focused on phasing, he made a conscious effort to suppress his thoughts. Finally he padded out to meet Jared and Paul, and wordlessly Jared led the head of them to a run. 

"Sam told us to show you to the border first, okay Eu? Then we'll run over the routes for the patrols, and..."

"What're you doing?" Pauls voice broke over the quiet of their conscious, and you filled with dread.

"Me? Nothing."

Paul loudly groaned in his head, "We can feel you freaking out. Its making all of us antsy- so what're you doing?"

Eugene felt his ears lie back as he murmured, "Sorry..."

"We have to be open with each other Eu," Jared said, the maternal tone coming back, "What is it?"

Eugene thought back to the dream he had, sure that if he were human at the moment his cheeks would be flushed. He realized something he found immensely about being in this form- he couldn't wring his bracelet. Though low chuckle that came from Paul startled Eu. 

"Emily _is_ pretty hot."

"Dude," Jared snapped lightly in Pauls direction with his teeth, before peeking over his shoulder momentarily at Eugene. "Eu, it's totally normal, dont beat yourself up over it."

The trio leapt in rhythm over a large crevice in the earth, Eu not recognizing the area, but committing it to memory as he watched for Jared to continue. 

"It happens to all of us. We share each others emotions, and with Emily- well Sam and her are _different_. So, every once in a while we get someone else's thoughts in our dreams."

Eugene felt somewhat comforted, but still pouted, "I feel like a total creep."

"Oh yeah, enjoy this part of it. Sam gets so fucking-" "Language!" "- _Freaking_ sappy sometimes, Id rather get bitten by a leech then listen to him."

Eugene finally let out a bark of a laugh, feeling much better, and began to focus on their route. It didn't take much time, but the run to the border was certainly a distance away as far as human travels go. They had ended on a deserted now deserted winding road. Stepping on something man made in his wolf from felt odd to Eugene, and he stared up as far as he could the mostly obscured road. Jared explained it led into the town of Forks nearby, and a long gone coven used to have claim over it. Sam was unsure of what to do with, for now they were respecting the boundaries set by the last chief. 

They wound back into the forest, following the border tightly, coming across a running brook and completely encompassing the reservation. Falling into a patrol route, Jared set Paul in a different direction as he led Eugene on his route. After completing the circle twice Jared purposed a race. Taking hurtles that would make his last coach cry with pride, Eugene easily took the lead. His smaller frame was able to twist on a dime, and his legs moved under him effortlessly. Taking a break, he relished in the burn of air in his lungs. He grinned back at Jared, as they returned to a trot. His breathing was at last returning to normal when he smelled it. A sickly sweet stench that burned his nose. The simultaneous growls of Jared and Paul made thunderous a rumble course through him. Jared locked eyes with Eugene, and they took off in Pauls general location. 

Circling momentarily as the three of them met, Jared leaned back towards the dark sky, and a chill went up Eugene's spine at the low howl that broke the calm of the night. Taking off again, Eugene didn't have to ask what he'd done. Jared had signaled their alpha. In less than a minute, Eugene felt an almost pop as another consciousness joined them.

"Parasite." 

Sams low growl pulled all of them to his location. Reading his plans, Eugene and Jared fell to either side of Sam as Paul took up the rear. Following the burn it became more potent as they neared the source, and Eugenes aggression seemed to grow. Rounding the curve that held the homes near the beaches of La Push, Eugene caught sight of the tail end of a coat.

"Up ahead!" 

Feeling a surge of energy Eugene pushed himself further, coming to head with Sam. A flame of hunger lit underneath him, and a foreign urge overcame him. _Catch him_ his own voice growled, a darker tone then he'd ever heard from himself. His claws found traction in the wet earth and he began to widen the distance between himself and the pack, but shortening it from their target.

"Eu, stay in formation," Sam's voiced tested. 

Ignoring it Eugene could see the _leech_ in detail. They were taller than the red haired woman. Long dreadlocks trailed behind them- as well as a trench coat of sorts. 

Once again, sharper this time Sam said, "Slow down, Eu." His other pack mates also growled out warnings, but they felt far away as he gained speed.

A heavy weight started in Eu's stomach, and he growled in urgency, as he was hardly twenty yards away from them. He could clearly smell the distinct tint of this one. Stale traces of leather and a distinctly masculine scent came from him. Panting heavily he ignored his other pack mates growls of warning, as the thing in front of him slowly turned his head. Blood red eyes sunk in to his own and a course of nausea crawled up his throat. His face held the same odd in human edges of the woman, his dark skin seemed to be muted by a shine of glass over his features. He felt both ice and fire pour over him at the sight of it, and he let out a harsh snarl.

" _Eugene, stop!_ " 

As if something took a hold of Eugene from his naval, he instantly dug his legs into the ground to halt. He felt as if he was a puppet, and all of his strings were suddenly pulled taught. The vampire instantly took its chance, and with a burst of speed, it was out of sight. His pack mates halted around him, and Eugene finally noticed the mingle of worry and anger pouring off of them. Lowering his head, Eugene looked up towards Sam, who was stalking his way over slowly. 

"Eugene. When I tell you to stop, _you stop_." He stood over him, easily, and bared his teeth, "When I say get into formation, _you get in formation_. We work together, and when someone falls out of line it can ruin _everything_." The last words came out as a growl, and Jared took a few hesitant steps forward.

"Sam, it's his first time..."

With a huff of irritation, Sam turned to stare in the direction of their lost chase, "Lets go, get back on your patrols. I'm going to follow its scent- make sure it left the area."

He looked back to Eu, and his eyes softened towards him slightly,

"Don't make me do that again." And he took off. 

Eugene felt the ache of guilt over wash him, and he slowly tore at the ground, and he didn't look up as Paul approached him. He was startled in to a yelp though as the silver wolf nipped his ear roughly.

"Don't go pouting, its tempting to tear those bastards apart. Just listen to Sam next time."

Letting out a high whine, Eugene sneezed to rid himself of the last of the sickly sweet stench, and shook out his coat. Jared gave them both the go, and they set out on another patrol routine. This time though, he didn't send Paul off. The odd sensation that compelled him to stop lingered in his mind, and Jared answered him. 

"The alpha voice- It's just more crap we don't know."

Eugene could feel the large presence of Sam in his mind, but the alpha was staying silent, only projecting the routes and scents he was picking up. Eugene's hesitance was evident, till Sams conscious gave a lull of reassurance over the three of them- and the mutual apology that passed between him and Eu put the younger at ease. 

Jared paused to over look on a small jutting cliff before continuing, "It's like a compulsion to follow orders. Alphas have it to direct packs better- we think."

"Orders are obeyed blindly," Paul added lowly, "We cant directly go against them- wolf form or not."

"... Are you guys just going to hold off on telling me things till they come up?" Eugene could hear Paul's snort, and at last the alpha spoke.

"Sorry, everything comes to light eventually. I didn't want to overload you."

Emily quickly popped into all of their minds, but before Eu could hop onto the question, a new scent filled their senses. Eugene's mind became muddled as a chorus of _"Another wolf?" "Who is that?"_ and calls to their alpha. Quickly, Eugene's wolf honed in on Sam instinctively, and he took the lead as they raced to him. The large black wolf was already sailing through the trees by the time they reached him, and their confusion was mirrored four ways.

They paused in the treeline just outside of a part of La Push Eugene had not seen yet; A loose circle of very small houses formed a sort of cul-de-sac branching off from the more touristy area of the reservation. Sam crouched stealthily in the brush, and motioned with his nose for the others to follow his gaze. One of the more wimpy looking homes- this one a tan brown, and the roof covered in loose shingles. It was just as dark as any of the other homes- and Eugene was momentarily confused till he felt the guidance of his pack mates.

"Slow everything down Eu, your breathing, your mind. Focus on more than what you see."

As he felt himself sink lower on his haunches, he could faintly hear it now. A thud here- then frustrated whine. Something was stirring inside the house.

"Who's place is this?" Paul asked.

"I'm not sure," Jared said, adding for Eu, "We keep watch over The Ateara and Clearwaters place to watch if Quill or the younger kid phase." 

"What're you doing?" Jared asked for them, as Sam vanished into the trees for a moment. Eugene felt an odd sort of vacuum of sound in his mind, similar to the silence after a loud noise, and realized Sam had phased back. He emerged in just a pair of black shorts, and looked to them, his expression unreadable. 

"This wasnt supposed to happen... I'm going to check it out, hold here." He marched past them, pausing momentarily at Eu. They were around the same height this way, and with a sigh, he scratched Eus forehead and made towards the home.

\---

Embry never let others treat him like the odd one out. Despite not knowing who his father was, he chose to believe his mother when she told him she had left him back on the makah reservation she was originally from. His mom, Tiffany Call, had never talked about her own hardships, but he saw how older people on the reservation looked at her. Like she was a nuisance, like she was tainting their lands. Her small knick knacks shop in the downtown area of La Push did well enough, but only enough. 

She wasn't able to pay for the newest game station he had been dying for his birthday, or to afford him a cheap car when he and his friends had all passed their drivers test. But he never complained to her about it. Quill would always invite him over to “Help him on the main campaign, some parts are just to hard!” And Jacob would always just happen to be going to that side of town anytime Embry needed a ride. He always belonged when he was with his friends. 

As Eugene couldn't suppress the flood of thoughts that poured out of Embry, he caught what had bothered Sam. The gene only existed in the the main three Quileute bloodlines, no Makah descendant could phase- Embry has to share a father with someone from one of the main three bloodlines. All who were happily married at the time. 

The grey, black spotted wolf that stood in front of them, stubbornly looked at the ground. The shame that radiated from him mixed with anxiety was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“This is a lot to… digest, for everyone.” Sam said hesitantly, back in his wolf form. Embry had crashed through his homes back door, and fled at the sight of Sam. Chasing him down had been rather easy, but he refused to sit still or speak with any of them. By the time Sam had finally gotten him to join the pack, rain began to fall in the bleak afternoon. 

“No fucking shit.” Paul breathed, Jared not bothering to chastise him.

Embry's eyes would occasionally flick up to look at Eu, and he could feel his confusion. 

"Okay, everyone head home." Sam said to all of their surprise, "I'll handle this with Embry. Go rest, you're all on patrol at sunset."

Jared and Paul set off hesitantly, but without a word. Eu started away, but he kept glancing over his shoulder, coming to a full stop when he finally caught Embry's eye. Eugene sent off as comforting a vibe as he could, and Embry relaxed slightly, fully recognizing him now. 

Sam's black eyes met his own, and he gave a nod with his large head. Eugene did his best version of a smile as he could in his wolf form, and took off in the general direction back towards La Push. He could see flecks of the sea side reservation over the tops of trees, and he at last slowed, ducking in to the trees. As he was pulling on the old loose t shirt, he thought of his friends. That now included Sam, Paul, and Jared, though they were a bit more than friends. Jacob was destined to phase- and as Billy had put it when Eugene met the council, he was destined to be alpha. Sam had taken the position as he was the first to phase and the oldest, and no one protested his leadership. But he was happy with handing it over to Jacob when the time came, Eu could tell. 

The grass was damp, but Eugene found he didn't mind as much. The cold rain felt cooling on his burning skin- Sam said they're body temperature was raised to around 108.9 after phasing. He found in his human form he was more coordinated then he was before, the hike he was taking feeling more like a leisurely walk. Embry would be okay, he concluded. It didn't matter who his father was- even though Eugene did have to note his own father couldn't be excused as a possibility...

That night, they had ran the routes Jared and Paul had shown him previously. Traces of odd scents came very near to the border, but had always managed to stay just outside of them. None were familiar- but they all had the same distinct sickly sweet burn. Running the same circles in to the dead of night- They entertained themselves with a competition. The starting point was one of them, and the other two would race the circumference of the patrol route back to the center. Goal keeper would "watch", or more precisely watch the thoughts of, the racers to make sure they stayed on route. Eugene was trying to concentrate but couldn't stop laughing as Jared had to keep correcting Paul to stop him from cheating.

"I was _literally_ a hair off of the trail!"

" _Cheating._ You filthy cheating cheater." Jared sighed solemnly, quickly perking up though as Eu came into view, slowing to a trot in front of him. As he gently caught his breathe, Paul came barreling into them, puffing widely.

"Boom, I was only seconds behind you." Paul said cooly, between his pants. 

"You went through Mrs. Tsoo's backyard. That's totally off limits."

"Bullshi-"

A howl broke through the still night air.

Quickly shaking off their humor- they fell into formation, and raced towards the sound.

"Meet at Emily's."

_"whats wrong?" "Is everything okay?" "Sam?"_

"Whoa, whoa, Everythings fine- We're just having dinner." Sam's voice warmed good naturedly. 

The chorus of _"Oh"_ ranged in annoyance, but they made quick work of the run regardless. As their run slowed to a gallop they saw the warm twinkling of light through the trees. Phasing and redressing, Eugene followed behind Jared and Paul up Emily's porch steps and into the kitchen. Eu's eyes fell on the rest of their pack. _Embry's hair_. His usual wild mane was now cut short and simple, and he gave a timid smile to those that entered.

"Hey."

"Nice cut," Jared said, taking a seat with them at the table,"Welcome to the pack." 

Paul nodded his head in acknowledgement but moved to the food sitting in front of them. Sam stood and made his way over to Emily, sitting on a stool at the kitchens island, a book in front of her. She giggled as Sam hung over her, and Eugene quickly averted his gaze. His dream still sitting awkwardly in the back of his mind.

He hadn't realized his stomach was growling till he sat down. He tried to remember whether he ate yesterday- but decided the food in his mouth was more important.

Jared snickered in between his own mouthfuls, "One of us, one of us!" And Embry nearly choked. 

"Eu, when your'e done, would you want me to give you a hair cut?" Emily's light voice asked, startling him.

He blushed as he covered his mouth self consciously, and he attempted to sweep back his almost shoulder length locks. 

"Um..." 

In that instance, his black locks fell back into his eyes, answering her question.

 

They pack finished up eating, and Emily had Eugene take off his shirt and sit on the stool in front of her. She had called it a crime, cutting his dense waves, and resolved to only shorten and thin his hair by two inches. She had added a part to the side, his bangs now curling on his forehead, but out of his eyes. Shaking out the loose hair, Eugene joined the rest of the pack settling around Emilys small living room.

The three cushioned couch sat four of them, and Sam took up the only arm chair. Eugene sat up on the arm, and tucked his feet next to Pauls thigh. Emily made to sit on the arm of Sams chair, but the alpha pulled her onto his lap in one fluid motion, and Jared and Paul groaned. 

"What? What is that?" Embrys usual mocking tone returning to him through the night, "You got some explaining to do dont ya?"

Eugene crossed his arms on his knees and squished his cheek on top of them. A small and easy smile playing on his lips as he added, "Sam?" 

Sam's huff of a laugh warmed the room, and he looked to Emily fondly, before looking at their intertwined hands. 

"Its called Imprinting." He began, "It's so hard to describe. It's not like love at first sight- Its stronger. It's more like... gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her."

Emily's cheeks grew pink, but she smiled brightly, her sharp eyes focused on Sams face. 

"And you would do anything so her, be anything for her... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a lover, or a friend." Sam smiled, easily. 

Eugene looked to his pack mates, and his heart grew, but it ached for something else. Someone else. He startled when a hand settled in his hair- Paul closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Running his fingers through the loose waves, Eugene was lulled to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA fun stuff real soon, leave a comment thank you guys for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god."

"We're gonna die."

"Oh my _god_."

"You're fucking crazy."

"Language!" Jared reflexively corrected Embry. They were crazy though, Eugene decided. 25 meters. _25 goddamn meters_ above the churning grey water. They stood on the cliff Eugene had hiked too on one of his first days in La Push, and even now, he found the height terrifying. Apparently, he and Embry were in the minority on not wanting to die at that exact moment, as Jared and Paul were buzzing with eagerness. Sam stood with his arms crossed, his eyes closed serenely, enjoying the sea breeze.

Paul shook his arms out, jumping a few times in place, grinning, "Are you _scared_ , Call?"

Embry scoffed, "No, im just not stupid." 

Eugene was scared. One, they were dangerously high up. The Highest Eugene had ever been was at the peak of the Ferris wheel at the pier near his home, and _that_ had nothing on how tall the cliff felt. Second, Eugene wasnt a fantastic swimmer. He had surfed back home, and like any other kid he had played on the beach frequently, but he stayed far away from the ocean anytime the waves got too steep to surf. He stood back anxiously, staring where Paul and Embry were bickering, but not watching. He wrung his bracelet, the salty air stinging his eyes.

"Eu! Come jump with me!" Jared called excitedly. He looked much too giddy for the lean 18 year old he was. His muscular arms, pulled in to his chest in anticipation. 

Eugene hummed hesitantly, "Jared, I-I don't..." 

Taking a small step back. His response came out as a mumble, and he felt incredibly childish.

"Jared, Paul, Embry, you guys go first." Sams strong voice said, immediately ending the bickering. 

As the three shared a look Jared lunged forward and grabbed Paul's arm, catching him by surprise and wrestling him to the edge.

"Embry get in gear!" He called at the skinnier boy. Embry barked out a shocked laugh at the two, as he dashed to grab Pauls other arm.

"Jared you _son of a bitch!_ " Paul sounded almost mystified with disbelief.

Jared held him precariously on the edge and quirked an eyebrow, smirking. To his credit, Paul simply grit his teeth and leveled his glare at Jared. With a great shove, the two sent him over the edge, Paul's excited crow shaking all tension. Jared immediately threw himself over the edge laughing. Embry dashed past the remaining wolves for a running start and jumped with a scream of both excitement and terror. 

Eugene bit his lip as he rushed to the edge to watch the others crash into the water. Quickly surfacing, they laughed and cheered up to the Alpha and youngest to join them. For the first time in the past few days, Eugene felt a cold rush of unease- and he flinched when a warm hand settled on his shoulder.

"Don't over think it," Sam smiled, "We're all doing this together."

Eugene slowly nodded. _Together_. They were all okay, and he'll be okay too. He laughed to himself morbidly as he thought, 

_"If your friends jumped off a bridge would you do it too?" "Not a bridge, that's insane. But a cliff?"_

They would be there if he needed them, he finalized as he Let go of his bracelet and took in a deep breathe. Before he could stop himself, he stepped back before running to the very edge of the cliff, pushing off with as much force as his reluctant joints could muster. He felt suspended for a moment, as if by wires, the solid rock giving way to the sea down below. His chest felt hollow, like he was nothing but air, and the grey sky seemed to stretch on forever, only brushing the black water.

Then he was falling. Tearing the air around him, he couldn't remember if he screamed or not, too busy making sure he remained feet first. 

The nearly black vacuum he fell in to encompassed all of him in its embrace. He felt the bubble stream over his lips and through his hair, as he opened his eyes. It was as if he was the only one in the world- the icy weight pushing down on his chest felt like a tight blanket, enticing him to stay down just a bit longer. The curl of the waves against the cliff wall forced Eugene further down, the option of simply rising up impossible. For a moment he forgot which way led towards the surface, nothing but the deep black as far as he could see disorienting him. The burn in his lungs wasn't unwelcomed at first- enjoying the familiar pain. Till it teetered into a tearing ache.

His head swam with the chilled under currents, and Eugene heard his heart beat pick up in his ears. Suddenly an arrow shaped figure broke the black in a swarm of white air bubbles. They arched in the water gracefully, coming up right behind Eugene. Large arms wrapped under his own, dragging him up with them as they kicked their legs powerfully.

Gasping as his head broke the surface, Sams arms stayed around him. He was turned around in his cradle, feeling awkward against the other mans bare chest. Eugene pushed his bangs out of his face, and looked up to see the others swimming over. His veins felt electrified, and the air was crisp. He was _fine_. Everything was fine, and the ocean was beautiful. Finally his lungs felt full, and a chuckle rolled out of him. Sam rolled his eyes, a relieved smile taking over though. Till he nearly choked, swallowing a mouthful of salt water as Paul launched his splashing war.

\---

As they warmed themselves near the small bonfire, Eugene closed his eyes peacefully. Jared sat next to him, allowing him to lean his weight against him while Paul and Embry continued they're rock throwing contest. It wasn't even about the distance, Eugene figured out as they refused to explain it, but they were simply chucking their rocks at the others rock to hit it. He smiled slightly as he thought, _idiots_. The gentle chorus of the logs cracking and crickets was broken when Jared quietly asked,

"Any news on the leech from before? Was he just a passerby?"

Sam sighed from his seat against a small boulder, his crossed arms moving with his chest. 

"I'm not sure. There arent any other covens nearby since they left." He said drawing Eugene and Embry's gazes to him. "The Cullen's have been gone for months, so there isn't much around to bring something here, except for the occasional leech passing through."

Something itched in the back of his mind, and Eugene sat up, asking, "The Cullens?"

Embry's expression matched Eu's, as they watched Sam intensely.

"The Cullens. There was seven of them, their leader was a doctor at the hospital in Forks. His mate, I guess, laid low mostly, and the others posed as high schoolers there."

Embry's furrowed brows made his usually laid back look bristle forward to be much more intimidating, but Sam met his gaze evenly as he pressed, 

"Edward Cullen? That prick-" Embry paused momentarily as Jared cleared his throat loudly, debating how bad prick was on the swear scale, "... That Cheif Swans girl was dating?" 

Eugene thought it was odd Embry seemed to have danced around mentioning Jacobs connection to whoever Edward was. Simply watching the way Jake had been following Bella around like a puppy the last week or so was enough for Eugene. He felt his cousin slip through his grasp as his mind wandered to Bella. More specifically her _scent_. He felt an uncharacteristic sneer pull on his lips as he thought of a human being near a creature similar to the one that had attacked him. 

"She hung around them at her own risk. We have the responsibility to protect humans from them, and if the were to ever break the treaty then we're responsible for stopping them." He pulled his hand down his face, clearing his eyes, "But- we cant forbid humans from interacting with them."

Paul grumbled to himself, and a breeze shook the flames in front of them.

Eugene looked across his pack mates grim faces and quickly interjected.

"Whats the school like? Like, balancing patrols and stuff." How lame. "... Im supposed to be starting soon."

Paul rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms childishly, "It _sucks._ "

Jared slung his arm over Eugenes shoulder, pulling him back, "It doesn't suck, the school here is pretty nice."

"Schools important." Sam agreed, leaning his head back.

"You say that now, but do you know how much I don't want to write that stupid ass paper for history?" Paul groaned, "Literally, all it does is tell us shit we already know if you've ever spoken to an elder _once_ , its all they talk about."

Embry's jaw fell open with shock, "I have to do Calc while we do this?" " _Exactly_ "

Jared stared at his nails as he shrugged his shoulders, "Ap Science is okay."

Sam grinned as Paul chortled, "Oh yeah science is _okay_." He batted his eyelashes awkwardly at Jared as he said, "But you prefer anatomy, don't you?"

Jared kicked at Embry, who was closer, for laughing as Eugene grimaced at Paul. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Jared, imprinting is a beautiful thing." Sam said unhelpfully.

Eugene mumbled a quiet, "Oh my god." as a look of horror grew across Jared's face at their leaders words.

Paul's wicked grin locked on to Embry as he said, "Do you know Kim Mooney?"

"Nooooooo." Jareds hands came up as he fell over to his side, covering his face. 

 

 

By the time the fire behind Eugene had died out Jared and Embry had set out on the nights patrol. Paul was sent home by Sam to finish up his homework he was avoiding. The alpha had stayed with Eugene for some time, sitting next to him with their legs swinging on over the cliff edge. But eventually he headed home to a waiting Emily, giving Eugene a pat on the head before leaving. 

The night had stilled and the sea broke gently against the rocks below. A blue aura seemed to settle over the moonless night, and the cold brushed over Eu's tired legs. Far off, probably somewhere in the neighboring town forks, Eugene could see the red light of a radio tower blinking steadily. The deep breath he took seemed far too loud in the dark, as he didn't want to disturb the crickets.

The world was big. Bigger than Eugene knew. Thinking on it all now-The existence of vampires, the existence of werewolves, the fact he _was_ a werewolf- he became overwhelmed. He crossed his arms over his bare stomach and pressed his face into his knees. His eyes remained shut as he counted his breaths, in four, hold for seven, out for eight.

On top of the realization that bigfoot is probably the least unrealistic thing he ever obsessed over, he was three thousand miles from the only home he's known, and forbidden from seeing the only friend he made on his own accord because he would probably kill him. Finally rising up on to his elbows, he finally allowed himself to pull apart the question eating at him. What was after this? When is he going to be done being a defender for the tribe? He wanted to go to college, he didn't know for what yet, but he wanted to go. He wanted to travel, probably go abroad. Meet someone, fall in love, get a dog. He wanted a _life_.

Sam had wanted more, but here he was, imprinted and pack leader.

His eyes swam as he looked out to the lonely red blur, and he began to sniffle. Then he smelled rust- the burn and a disgustingly sweet stench that came with it. He was already tying his shorts to his leg when he heard Jared and Embry's howls. As he phased he felt an anger settle over his body. He would never have phased if it wasn't for the monsters that resided in Forks, and passed through their land. 

He caught sight of Jareds brown pelt, and pumped his legs to match his pace. 

"Another one, It smells new." Jared thought to the group, as Paul fell in to the back. 

Up ahead Eugene could see a red jacket catching on branches as the figure streaked through the forest. 

The looming black beast that was Sam at last tore through the trees to head the diamond, and they moved as one. Paying more attention to the area, Eugene realized they were near the residential part of La Push. It felt familiar, the air hinted at something in his memory, but the frustrated growl of Paul wiped away the incoherent thoughts.

The creature ahead of them was clumsy and small, but it was definitely gaining a lead. As it ducked under a large jutting rock the wolves had to break formation, Eugene following straight under and after him. Jared and Embry squeezing through hesitantly, while Paul and Sam had to break around and over. 

His pack behind him, Eugene faltered in his sprint, losing a few feet on the monster in his panic. 

"Eu!" Sam called from behind.

He slowed, fumbling in his mind, "I-I'm sorry!"

The alpha's voice shook his body as he nearly roared " _Get him._ "

Feeling as if his restraints had just been freed, Eugene erupted with aggression as he came upon the creature, his body shooting forward. Sam knew he'd be fine, he could risk it. The pack was right there, he would be fine- this cold one was dumb, young, it had no plan. It looked back at him in a panic, its oddly cut face fueling Eu as he lunged. 

His teeth fit around the things head easily, and he dragged it to the dirt as his paws met the ground in front of it. He went with his instincts as he began twisting it's head, trying to pull it from its shoulders. It felt as if his teeth were sunk in to a glass vase, and as the other wolves pounced on it's writhing body, her heard the crack of ceramics. He through its head behind himself in disgust as he stepped back.

Panting, he looked up to Sams pride filled face. Once it was disassembled Embry shrank to the ground, his voice shaking as he asked,

"What do we do with it?"

Eugene wasn't completely surprised to see there wasn't any blood, old horror movies prepared him for that. But as he studied the parts he noticed the whole thing seemed to be made of dense porcelain. Its limbs crumbled where they had torn parts off, and it cracked rather than severed. Its face was frozen in anguish, and the pack had unanimously guessed it was either very young or very stupid. Its stench was fresh and oddly thick compared to others. 

Sam seemed deeply troubled at this as he muttered, "Burn it."

Eugene felt bile rise in his throat at last, his nerves catching up with him. The others all seemed hesitant to take action, as Sam's thoughts played in their heads.

"That's three. Three different instances in the last few days." 

Jared nodded as he added, "Embry and I picked up on a few more scents while we were on patrol. They all keep just outside of the border."

"Its like they're messing with us." Paul said. 

Eugene thought mostly too himself, though it was shared, "Where are they all going?"

Mulling in his head for a moment Sam looked to them seriously.

"I want everyone out tonight. I'm going to talk to the council, see if they've heard anything going on in the surrounding towns." And with that, he took off. The four of them looked to each other. Eugene watched as Embry got to his feet, wobbling the entire way. 

He came up to the side of the spotted wolf, taking on some of his weight.

"You okay, Embry?" Eugene said quietly.

He watched him sigh, blinking slowly as he gathered his thoughts, "That was just- a lot. A whole fucking lot."

"Alright boys, we have to stay alert." Jared said, his slanted eyes narrowing with concern on Embry, "Are you good for now?" 

Embry nodded mutely, moving to stand on his own. Jareds own doubtful thoughts went ignored as he said, "Alright then, take the short route on the outside of the reservation. Do as many circuits as you can and keep a look out." He added quickly, "Let us know the second somethings wrong."

Eugene felt the grey wolf push off of him with a great effort, and Embry shook himself before taking off. 

"Paul, follow the inside stream, that's where the leech got in. See if you can find a commonality where their all coming from."

Paul growled lowly as he stalked in to the trees, his heavy footfalls fading off.

"Eu, that thing was near a lot of homes. I need you to look over everything. Make sure nothings out of place and no one was injured." Jared seemed tired, and Eugene knew it before he said it.

"I'll handle this." he said, shifting his weight away from the corpse.

Eugene couldn't hold Jared's disgruntled gaze, and made his way back towards the neighborhood. 

He could still feel the lingering familiarity of the area, and took to a trot. The heat given off from the homes radiators and fire places made the air smell singed, and the pine in the woods eased the stinging in his nose. Following the traces of the scent he could tell it hadnt had a clear path in mind except for _out_ \- as it had barreled through trash bins and alley ways. 

The dogs in the area seemed to all be cowering as Eugene made his way past. He couldn't place what exactly it was till he passed through a thick of trees and found himself outside the Clearwaters home. Someone had been coming out the storm door at that instance and Eugene barely rushed back in to the thicket in time.

"-Just for an hour. You're in charge, look after your brother."

Sue Clearwaters hair swept around her in a curtain as she turned to interlock her fingers with her large husbands. Behind the two followed Leah, rolling her eyes as she said,

"Don't set the house on fire, don't open the door for strangers. Don't feed the mogwai after midnight- _I know._ "

Harry's rumbling voice sounded strained, much darker than Eugene had ever heard, when he mumbled,

"You're pushing it, girly."

"We love you, we'll be home soon." Sue finished for them both, climbing in to a blue pick up, Harry muttering some more as he roar the engine to life and pulled down the road.

Twirling as she headed back inside, Eugene heard the distinct click of a lock, taking that as his queue to leave. He backed in to the thick bracken, wincing as small twigs poked his broad sides. Shaking at something scratching his neck, his eyes quickly flicked to the house- and to his wills dismay, a new set of lights were on. Sighing, he escaped forward out of the treeline, and inched towards the house perking his ears. 

"-You wont even know i'm here! I'll be like a mouse!" Moments later he heard a dull thunk and a small, "Oops..."

Eugene's tail began to fan side to side from Seth's voice, as he now neared the wall underneath the second floor windows. 

Leah's voice sounded noncommittal as she said, "Oh my god, whatever, just keep it down."

Seth said a perky, "Okay!" Before Eu heard him swing his door shut, and dash across his room as Leah retreated back to her own. Eugene could feel the knot in his chest pulling him away. He should keep his distance, stay away, protect the secret. He knew that. But hearing the up beat guitar riffs of the loud music Seth had put on drew him closer. Closer to his old feelings of normalcy, of simply being a _teenager_. 

An ache overcame him, and he knew his mind was made up as he trotted to the treeline. Phasing quickly, he savored the feeling of the grass on his bare feet, and came back to inspecting the home. 

He hadnt really thought of how he'd get to Seth, to that feeling, as he contemplated the door. Leah wouldn't exactly welcome a near stranger in to their home simply to hang out in the dead of night. He wasnt even sure what time it was, drawing his gaze to the twinkling sky. Letting his eyes wander back down, they fell upon Seth's bed room light again- And to the set of trees a meter away from it. 

Scaling the pine was easy enough, to Eugenes surprise. He always kind of fell short in the upper body strength in comparison to his legs, but pulling himself up had been just as easy as walking to him. The only hard part was getting the other teenagers attention. 

While judging the distance from the branch were Eugene was perched to the windowsill, he was a few feet above the frame, and he could see Seth hopping around in a sort of dance as he looked over a magazine in his hands. Grinning to himself, Eugene felt some of the anxiety ebb away.

At last, his hand landed on a firm pine cone sprout. He took a moment to roll the projectile in his hand before he wound back and let it _pop_ against the glass pane. Seth's head whipped up at the noise, his large eyes blinking owlishly. He left Eugene's sight for a moment, the music stopping, and he returned, making slow steps to the window. Eugene nearly vibrated with anticipation, as Seth came to lift the window sill, looking to the ground below.

Biting back his inhibitions, Eugene said, "Hey."

Seth almost fell out of the window in shock, and as he scrambled up he caught sight of the teenager perched in front of him. Eugene himself wobbled on the limb as Seth began to shriek. 

"Woah! Hey! Shh!" Eugene waved his hand desperately to quiet the other boy. Seth finally stopped, only do to needing air. He pulled the hand away that was clutching at his heart, and gripped the window sill as he leaned out for a better look. 

"Seth! What the hell?" They both froze as Leah yelled from her own room.

Seths eyes flicked back and forth between him and Eu. Eugene deciding to lay it on thick, pulling out the best puppy eyes he could as he held a silencing finger to his lips.

"...N-nothing! Just, just- Woo! This beat is... This beat is dandy, Leah!" 

Both of them held their breath till they heard Leah groan, "Shut up."

Seth exhaled loudly, gathering himself he whisper-shouted, "Holy crap, Eu?"

Letting a small smile grow on his face, Eugene shifted his weight, "Hi."

Seth's startled expression slowly curved in to a delighted smile, as his boyish chuckle graced Eu's heightened ears.

"No way," He breathed, "I thought Quill was messing with me when he said you were staying in town!" His chocolate brown eyes roamed over Eugene, his smile dropping to confusion as he asked, "Why are you in my tree?" 

A pinch began in Eugene's calf from the awkward position he crouched in, "Its kind of complicated... Mind if I come in?"

Seth's face fell in to an 'O', and he quickly shuffled away from the window nodding.

Breathing in relief, Eugene shimmied his legs to hang off the branch as he slid down to hold himself in a pull up position. He kicked back and forth to gain momentum, then quickly swung in to Seth's bedroom, landing on the balls of his feet with a low thud. 

They both looked to the door automatically, holding their breath, waiting to see if the noise had alerted Leah. A short moment of silence passed, and then we heard the muffled sound of Leah's own music resume. Matching grins grew on both of their faces- Seth chuckling in relief, as Eugene mused over the word _dandy_. Seth lowered the music on his laptop slightly, before taking a seat on his bed. Eugene shifted foot to foot, though he didn't feel awkward in the other boys room. He was glad to not be in the rain for a moment, and regardless how creepy the thought made him feel, Eugene liked the way Seth's room smelled. 

It was like the smell of warmth, apple cider, and the cinnamon Sue cooked with. 

His ears perked at a rattling sort of sound, and he realized that Seth was shaking minutely. He could now hear Seth being cold, _ew_.

He quickly crossed the room and slid the window frame shut, It making a loud creak as it pulled down, the scent of the night air wisping away.

"So, why are you naked?"

Eugene swung around fast enough to get whiplash, and quickly followed Seth's eyes to his naked chest. Self consciously he crossed his arms, and mumbled,

"Uh, half naked..."

Seth laughed before continuing, "Seriously, its forty degrees outside." 

He patted the space next to him on his bed, inviting Eugene. The shape shifter grasped as his bracelet, before shuffling over.

"It's not that bad." He said, leaving a generous amount of distance between Seth and himself. 

Eugene could feel the question in the air, _'I thought you left?' 'Why'd you stay?' 'Why are you here?'_. It hung heavy above both of them. Eugene turned to look in Seth's quizzical eyes, his grip on the maroon sheets coloring his knuckles white. 

Breaking his gaze, Seth fell back on to his bed, leaving Eugene stunned watching him. 

"Are you being shirtless and perching in my tree related?"

Eugene thanked whoever graced the earth with Seth Clearwater, the king of reading the atmosphere. 

"Um..." Eugene felt a warning burn in his gut, he had to watch what he said, "Some what, yeah."

The other boy pressed his lips together in thought, and tucked his arm under his head. 

"I'm guessing its not the kind of thing you're just going to tell me?" Eugene chuckled, and saw the grin grow on Seth's face, warming him inside. 

Seth shimmied on his bed, before looking at Eugene expectantly. It felt strange sitting on the plush mattress. He knew he should probably be finishing his rounds... But he could spare a few minutes. Awkwardly, Eu lowered himself back on to his elbows, before laying next to the other teen. Thinking on it, the room felt exceptionally warm. He felt a prickling on his skin, deciding it was the unusual heat, and not the electric feeling Seth seemed to emit. He swallowed thickly as Seth went on,

"It's like a secret then, can I guess it?"

Another tug of fear pulled through Eugene, and he pressed himself further into the bed as he nodded. 

"Alright." He contemplated for a moment before rubbing his eyes with both fists, Eugenes heart clenching in endearment. "Sorry, im kind of tired. Pistons arent all firing."

Quickly sitting up, Eugene immediately felt guilty. His eyes fell on a nightstand and the digital alarm clock that read _2:46_ , Shocked he made to stand, "Woah, I'm sorry, I didnt know it was this late."

"No! No, wait I'm fine!" Seth quickly scrambled, sitting up and grabbing Eugenes arm. Seeming unphased Seth pressed on, a determined look came over his face. "Are you a spy or something?" 

Eugene gently pulled his arm away, giving himself some space, he stood facing Seth. "A spy?"

Shrugging, Seth said, "Lousy guess."

Eugene crossed his arms, mock authoritatively, "You can have two more guesses, then I'm leaving and you're sleeping."

"If I get it right will you stay and explain?" Seth's intense gaze made Eugene squirm, but he nodded, accepting the risk. He'd have to actually be insane to get it right. 

"Okaaaaaay," Seth drew out as he thought, "You're a serial killer, you just finished with your last victim, and you were hoping to claim another when you saw my house."

Eugene stared in horror at the embodiment of sunshine in front of him. _Who the hell would think of that, let alone say it out loud?_ What makes it worse is it isnt completely off. He did technically just... _kill_ something. Even though that something was a blood sucking monster. He was still trying to make his mouth form words when he saw his own look of horror grow onto Seth's face. 

"Wha- I'm _not_!"

"You hesitated!" Seth gasped, pointing an accusing finger.

Eugene couldnt hold back the rush of laughter that came at the sight of Seth's serious face. His chocolate eyes were focused on his own, and Eugene had to look away.

"Eu, you seem different." Seth said, as Eugene's laughter slowed.

Sensing the questions, Eugene could feel his own walls building themselves back up hesitantly, "What do you mean?"

Seth's brow furrowed as he tilted his head in thought, "I know I don't know you very well, but I can kind of just feel it.

As if to get away from the situation, Eugene took a few steps towards the window, his hand landing on his bracelet. He saw Seth's eyes flick to the movement, and he quickly crossed his arms. Standing as well Seth started in his direction, stopping in front of him. He squinted and Eugene felt himself begin to blush. 

"I couldn't tell you were this... athletic? And wasn't I taller than you? "

"N-no... It was those boots you people wear up here." Eugene cheered in his own head, the excuse not totally impossible, "They're taller than converse."

"Hm... your hair is new, right?"

He reached out messing up the part Emily had made, "It suits you."

Eugene reached his own hand up to fix it back as well as he could, staring off to the right, trying to cool his burning face.

"Alright, my changing body aside, third guess and then sleep."

He turned to meet Seth's stare, his eyes alight with amusement. His back met the chilled glass of the window pane, but Seth drew closer, a mischievous grin on his boyish face. 

His voice was taunting as he asked, "Are you a vampire?"

Eugene jumped back, slapping his head against the window. Seth jumped back in shock before reaching forward to press a soothing hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, oh crap-"

Three resounding knocks startled both of them, and Seth looked in a panic as Eugene covered his mouth to hold back his groan, "SETH!"

Leahs sharp voice had them both frozen, and a message passed between both of them, _time's up._

Eugene twirled around and began to slide the window open as noiselessly as he could. 

"One second!" Seth called before rushing to hold the window open while Eugene climbed up on to the lip. "What are you doing?"

Eugene stared down to the ground below, though finding it seemed silly to be anxious after the jump he took today. He felt good in the night air as turned to look over his shoulder,

"Making a grand escape."

The other boy rested his hand on his own clutching the window sill and he whispered, "You're coming back, right?"

Eugene gulped, looking at their hands as he debated. He shouldnt make a habit out of disobeying Sam. He was putting the whole packs secret in danger... and Seth.

Leah's knocking grew to pounding as she threatened through the door, "Seth I swear to _god_ if you broke something again!"

Looking around his room, Seth suddenly grinned and called back, "I'm changing, hold on!" 

Eugene's thick eyebrows flew up as Seth yanked his red sweater over his head, balling it up and forcing it into Eugenes arms. 

"What are you doing!?" Eugene whisper shouted, clutching the warm fabric.

Seth sounded pleased as he said, "Making sure I see you again- I'm not letting you go out there and freeze to death. You can bring it back tomorrow."

 _Stay strong, you know it's for the best._ "Seth, I can't- I shouldn't," 

" _Please._ "

 _Dammit._ "Okay."

Seths smile was blinding, and he turned towards the door. Taking that as his queue, Eugene braced himself, then dropped to the ground below. _Tomorrow, then._ He felt like he was lighter than air as he made into the treeline. Tying the sweater along with his shorts to his leg, he phased and was pulled in to his senses. 

He couldnt hold back as he let a small howl of excitement come from himself. His tongue lolled as he tore through the beautiful dark forest, startling deer and small nocturnal animals.

"What're you so happy about?"

Pauls gruff voice startled Eugene, and he fumbled to answer, "Nothing, I'm just glad patrols almost over." 

Eugene could feel the blur of drowsiness in Paul's mind and he nearly leapt in joy when Paul groggily responded,

"Like hell it is, im tapping out. Mind patrolling on your own for a bit? Jared's switching out at dawn."

He affirmed, and took off on a perimeter run while Paul made off towards home. Things were okay right now. Another lone howl tore through the night as the young wolf bounded through the forest. The new moon leaving the night black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I finally got over a difficult hump to write. From now on I can actually follow the plots of the actual stories more closely and I have a sense of most of the characters. Leave me your thoughts in the comments and thank you so much for reading! 💛


	7. Chapter 7

_"In the last six months, the city of Seattle has seen the greatest increase in unsolved murders and disappearances since 1998. Eleven are presumed dead, while the other thirteen are left unsolved. The neighboring city of port Angeles has a count of 18 hikers found dead in the last 6 months. Following those reports, there have been a number of unconfirmed sightings of large animals in the streets and alleyways- some even claiming to have seen record size grizzly's. Is Seattle dying? Is there a new killer on the loose? Or is there a new apex predator? If you have any information..."_

Eugene rubbed his eyes furiously, glaring at the wrinkled news paper on the dining table. Emily set the coffee pot onto the center of the table for the sixth time- but as Eugene sorely learned, it had little to no effect on him or any of the pack for that matter. One more of the fantastic things he learned. Sam sat stiff, his arms crossed as he waited for each of them to finish reading the report. As Embry groggily sat back, signaling they all had finished, Sam sighed heavily.

"This is just what they're reporting. The Makah counsel said the numbers of disappearances could be up in the thirties."

"Jesus christ..." Jared muttered, roughly palming his red eyes.

Something was very wrong, and it extended past the tribes borders. The issue had seemed to also be affecting the town of Forks which Eugene hadn't managed to see, though it was nearly four weeks he had been in La Push. 

Though the grim headline, Eugene found it hard to be stressed in his sleep deprived state. The gorgeous orange sunset had broken through the bleak rain for a moment, catching on the coffee pot. Emily would drift around the kitchen, supplying them with food, pulling her hands through Eugene's hair when she passed. 

It seemed that an imprint had an impact on all of the pack- and Eugene learned that influence also affected Emily. She was as much apart of the group as any of them, not that anyone minded. Eugene had felt the affection Sam had for Emily each time they phased but her motherly love seemed to apply to all of them, wolf or not.

Eu pulled his legs up onto his chair, hugging them to his chest, as he blinked lazily at Sam's contemplative face. 

"Well, this explains the sudden phasing..." His eyes passed over Eu and Embry,"...And I don't think its going to be slowing down." He said.

Paul groaned loudly, breaking his silence and falling forward, thumping his head on the wood, "I cant think, my brain is dead."

"I couldn't tell." Embry said, the bite in his voice gone, sounding, much less offensive. 

All Eugene's own thoughts could focus on was the maroon sweater he had tucked under his pillow a few nights ago. He hadn't had a chance to sleep back at Billy's house since the run in with the first leech, and he was itching to rest somewhere that wasn't the forest floor or squished between Paul, Jared, and Embry. 

Being in his wolf form had quickly become a natural extension to his life. He spent most of his time that way, only phasing back when they returned to Emily's to eat or sleep. He had heard from Jared how unpleasant it could be eating in wolf form if your'e not used to it. 

Sam had suddenly downed the lasts of his mug as he made to stand, startling the pack members to attention.

"Sammy?" Emily tossed a look over her shoulder from where she stood over the stove, cooking another round of food for the pack. 

The Alpha rolled his shoulders back as he crossed the kitchen to his imprint and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to head in to Forks. I need more answers."

The wolves sat at the table quickly made to stand with him, and followed swiftly as he made his way out the screen door. 

Jared was the first to speak as they congregated in a circle on the porch, while Sam stood with his back to them. Popping his neck with a groan, he asked, 

"Alright, I'm rolling with you I guess and the kids are gonna take the patrols?"

Sam turned to face them, and a small smile pulled on his face, "How about you all head home for now? Get some much deserved rest.

While Eu wanted to sag in appreciation at the idea, he couldn't accept it. Even his sleep deprived mind refused to leave the pack or any of its members alone. 

He made past the other members and looked seriously into Sam's eyes.

"I'll go with you, I'm not tired, and I can keep up." 

He statement was made empty as a yawn pulled out of him, and Sam chuckled, pulling Eu into a tight hug. Eugenes protest held on his tongue as Sam spoke first.

"I mean it, rest, now. I think I can take care of myself, and La Push will be okay for a few hours."

Eugene pushed out of the hug stiffly and joined the other wolves in their chorus of protest.

_"Are you kidding me?" "Your'e joking!" "Who ARE you?"_

The alpha raised his hands in defense, 

"Woah, woah, listen to me. If they wanted to get to something in La Push, I think they would've been more direct." The pack quieted in confusion. "They're not coming for La push, they're passing through it, or around it. _They're heading to Forks._ I need to find out what they're after."

Silenced, Sam gave the pack a sweeping look, "I'll be back soon."

And with that he made towards the forest, his thunderous paws galloping as he phased out of their view.

Jared had been quick to take the lead, sending everyone home, ordering last minute rounds on the way, and staggering their wake up times. 

Eu streaked through the reservation, being as thorough as he could in his state. He wasn't going to let their Alpha down in his absence. Not completely satisfied, Eugene had no choice but to at last head back to Billy's, his eyes falling shut even while he was running.

Eu's feet ached as he was back on two legs, making towards the cheery red house. Anxious to be back in a familiar bed, Eu felt a small drawl of hesitation as he neared the door. Something smelled off. The lingering stench of Bella was more potent, she had been there recently, and frequently. But there was something else- Eugene just couldn't decipher what. 

Eu rushed into the house, stopping momentarily to look between the hall, kitchen, and living room. 

Assessing no one was there, he hurried up the stairs. He found the door to his room open, unsure of he left it that way, but decided not to care as he shut it behind himself. Falling in to his bed, Eu huffed in relief. 

It smelled of lavender fabric softener and pine, and to Eu's delight, the warm scent of apple cider and cinnamon emitted from underneath his pillow. 

Ignoring how odd it felt, he pulled the sweater from its hiding place. Its warm maroon off set the black of Eu's sheets, and it made him smile slightly. He would have to return it soon to its owner. Maybe he could make time for a quick visit before he was set on his next patrol? Eu rested onto his forearms, he would've curled up there on the spot and drifted off, till he saw the dirt dried on his arms.

He. was. _Filthy_.

Earth seemed to cling to him everywhere- pine needles speared through his shorts, and tree sap clung to his side underneath his borrowed shirt.

With an anguished groan, Eugene forced himself to stand, and dragged his feet miserably to go shower. 

Squeaky clean, Eu took his time drying off in front of the mirror. The yellow towel ghosted over his widened shoulders, as he studied his new hairstyle. It suited him, Seth had said, and he curiously tugged at a small twist. He was certainly taller, as his face was in the top portion of the mirror rather than the middle. He pulled on his clothes, his black jean shorts having to be shimmied into more than he was used to, as it was drawn over newly defined muscles. 

He looked like a more refined version. One that didn't grow up in Miami, but rather La Push reservation. Running through the forest, instead of sand littered side walks. Whose skin got more rain than sun. Eu didn't look like himself. 

Suddenly the hollow thud of the front door hitting the wall broke the quiet.

Jumping on the spot Eu opened the door, a loud voice sounded from downstairs. He shuffled quickly down the steps and landed on his toes somewhere in the middle to see Jacob and Quill standing on the lawn. 

Jacobs back pack seemed to be thrown into the house, hitting the door against the wall, its contents scattering across the living room. 

"-Whatever, man! I don't care anymore!" Jacob bellowed, hands thrown out towards Quill.

Quill's face contorted in anger, hes childish face looking wounded, "I cant believe you! How can you just forget about him? He's our friend Jake-"

"He's _not_ my friend." Jacob clenched his fists at his sides stepping towards Quill.

Concern twisted in his gut, and Eugene couldn't stop himself as he cleared the last six steps. As he strode through the front door, neither of the older boys turned to look towards the sound, and he was surprised to see Quill step forward as well, both the boys seething.

Coming up on them, he kept his voice calm as he said, "Hey, hey. Whoa, Jake, Quill..." 

He stepped beside the two, placing a cautionary hand on Jacobs shoulder. "Come on, calm down."

Jacob glared towards the ground, biting the inside of his cheek. Eu turned to Quill ready to plead, but the tears he saw in the older teens eyes stopped him.

Quill stepped back, rubbing roughly across his nose with his forearm. He turned his back and cleared is throat a few times before he turned back to the cousins.

"You know Jake you've been ditching us all the time lately," His mouth was drawn into a harsh sneer that didn't meet his eyes as he continued, 

"Anytime we planned something you suddenly had to leave for some chick that doesn't even like you!"

Eu's eyebrows were drawn with concern, as he looked between the friends. Jacob had released his stare from the ground, now glaring fully at Quill.

"-and I was _pissed_ at you. But Embry was the one who got it, and told me to just let you do your thing. That your'e our friend and you'll come back cause that's what friends do."

Jacobs mouth opened and closed, but no words would come out. Quill locked eyes with Eu, and he saw confusion dance there. But, wordlessly, the other teen turned and set back down the road, away from the Black house.

"Jake..." Eu said gently, before his cousin turned away from him and stalked back towards the house.

Eu looked back after Quill one more time, before following inside as well. 

Jacob was on the floor roughly gathering his strewn about papers, and wrinkling them as he forced them back in his bag. Eu silently crouched with him, neatly stacking papers, and gathering pencils in his hand. 

As he went to speak a again, Jacob beat him to it.

"Where have you been?"

Eugene's head shot up, meeting Jacobs hard eyes, "Huh?"

The older teen stood, dropping the small stack on the coffee table in the kitchen. He crossed his arms over his chest before turning back to him, and saying, 

"I... I was out with Bella the other day, on the highway around the beach."

Routinely, Eu's hand landed on his wrist, before making the conscious effort to not look nervous. To compensate, it seemed, his leg started to bounce against his will. 

When Eu gave no response, Jacob huffed,

"I saw you cliff diving-" Eu sucked in a quick breath, "with _Sam._ "

' _Damn._ '

"Y-yeah. I, I've just been hanging around La Push, you know, waiting to start school." He knew Jacob wasn't believing one word of it but he pressed on. 

"So, him and his friends offered, to uh, show me around."

"Oh so he's just showing you _and_ Embry around?"

' _DAMN Damn,_ '

Eu sputtered as Jacob shoved past him out towards his room. Anger rocked through him from where he was pushed, and the young wolf clenched his fist's for control. He turned after his cousin,

"Jacob." 

It came out as much more of a growl then he intended, but he was only met with the slam of the bedroom door.

Eu's skin felt hot, like the steam from the shower had clung to his skin. Sleep be damned, Eu didn't want to be there and the odd smell still lingered on the house.

Grumbling as he went, Eugene stalked outside, to the cool forest. 

It hit him, breaking through the treeline, the answer came. It seemed so obvious out of his hot headed state. Jacobs brash behavior was a symptom of phasing. Sam was right, it'll be soon.

It also seemed obvious that his feet took him to the side of the Clearwater's home that Seth's window faced out of. 

Harry's old blue pickup was gone, but the front door was open, the glass door giving a clear view inside. Too tired to hold his reservations seriously, Eu squinted up to see the window was slightly cracked. 

He set himself directly beneath the frame, faced the tree he climbed before, and took a start. he pulled himself up as much as he could, he kicked off, throwing himself back towards the house, catching himself on the lip of the window sill. Adjusting his grip, Eu pushed the window up, then swung his feet up and into the room.

Eu sat there for a moment, a metallic squeak drawing his attention. Seth sat at his desk chair, eyes wide, headphones around his neck, pencil still in hand.

"Hey," Eugene, smiled tiredly.

Smirking, Seth returned the smile, "Hey."

The other boy looked over his shoulder to his cracked door, and quickly cleared himself to shut it. Turning the handle to stop the sound, he gently set it shut, before turning back to the wolf in his window.

"Shirtless again, I see." He took a seat back at the desk. 

Eu splayed a hand on the top on his chest, his gaze settling on the speckled rug beneath Seth's chair, "Oh, right... I meant to wear your sweater, to give it back."

Seth spun his pencil through his fingers, looking Eu up and down, "Is that the _only_ reason you stopped by?"

Eu quirked an eyebrow at the other boy, grinning, "Oh yeah, also to sleep on your window sill."

Huffing a laugh, Seth threw the eraser head from his pencil at you, the bright pink contrasting both of their warm skin, "You do look dead tired, no offense."

"Im offended. "

"I know how I can make it up to you," Seth stood, making his way towards his bed. 

Eu was too tired to be a horny teenager and acknowledge the implications, instead he watched Seth turn down his bed and lay out the fluffy more decorative blanket.

Eu stood, hardly lifting his feet. He more fell on Seth than hugged him, but nevertheless gave him a tight hug, muttering a thanks, and rolling onto his plush mattress. Wrapping the blanket around himself, he saw Seth rub a hand over his face before dropping back into his desk chair. 

Occasionally he would glance over his shoulder to check on Eu, but he worked quietly while the wolf in his bed drifted off.

 

Eu woke with a start to the sound of gentle knocking. He blearily saw Seth nearly fall out of his chair with a start. The other boy quickly looked back and forth from the lump that was Eu on his bed to the door before sailing and wrenching the handle, sure to hold it only half open.

"Hey baby, dinners ready, could you set the table?" Sue's kind voice entered the room, and Eu rubbed his eyes.

Seth's eyes shot to Eu once again before he answered quietly, 

"Sure, one sec." and he made to close the door.

"Why are you whispering?" Sue asked.

"Im not whispering," Seth whispered, "You're shouting."

"Okay, excuse me. Table, set." Sue whispered back. Eu could here the smile in her voice, and felt himself smiling at her response.

Gently Seth shut the door, then made to crouch next to the bed in front of Eu.

"You hungry?"

"Like the wolf," Eu giggled sleepily at his own joke, causing Seth to laugh. 

Seth made downstairs, shutting his door on the way out of course, promising to be back in a few. Eu stretched his arms above his head, blinking to look at the clock on Seth,s night stand

_07:47_

Jared set his turn on patrol for 8:00, his timing was perfect. But that also meant his time with Seth was going to be cut short. Standing, Eu popped his neck as he looked over Seth's desk. He was studying hard. Notes were strewn about, science and math homework piled high. Eu was not looking forward to balancing school and pack life. He hardly had any life OUTSIDE of the pack right now, except for Seth. 

Honestly, though, he kind of liked it. He liked being apart of the pack, and being a wolf. The bond they all had, and he always had something to do, and its only the second time, but Eu wants to make his occasional Clearwater visits a bit more frequent. 

Just at the thought, sound of Seth's steps on the stairs could be heard. Eu wasn't sure how he knew it was Seth, but he didn't choose to question more wolf senses. Seth slowly opened the door, head poking in first, as if to check that Eu was still there. 

He smiled as he strode in with a plate stacked high with Catfish, potatoes, and rolls. 

"My mom thinks im pregnant, but, you know, worth it." He smiled as he set it carefully on his bed, before signaling Eu to grab his Laptop. He held it gingerly as he stood hesitantly in front of the other boy, who smiled up at him.

Slowly sitting, Eugene said, "How'd you manage to get that up here?"

"I told my parents I was studying for a anatomy quiz." Seth shrugged as he sat back against the wall, "They care a lot about my grades. They want me to become a doctor or rocket engineer or something."

Eu was intrigued, and fumbled when Seth made to pass him a fork, they're hands touching for far too long.

"What _do_ you want to be?" Eu held a slice of catfish in front of his mouth, "If you don't mind me asking." Sue was an amazing cook. He was slightly upset with himself he hadn't enjoyed it last time he had gotten the chance.

Seth scrolled on his laptops saved movie files as he hummed thoughtfully. Eu had to bite back a smile at how Seth puffed his cheeks in concentration. 

At last, the other boy answered, "I want to teach kids. English, or history, maybe elementary school."

Swoon. _Swoon._

"Cute." Eu smiled. 

Seth chortled, shaking his head,"Thanks, but I don't think it's happening."

Seth at last settled on a movie, _Zombie Land_ , and took a bite from the plate as well.

"What do you mean? Why not?" 

A look Eu couldn't read settled on Seth's smiling face, and the other boy sighed through his nose before answering.

"My dad, he has a lot of heart issues. Every time he goes for a check up he has to drive all the way to Port Angeles." 

A growl from the movie pulled Eu's eyes away momentarily, but immediately returned to watch Seth's chocolate eyes. 

"Leah gets onto him all the time, and he wont just go to the one in Forks for some reason! But basically, there's no one in La Push that can help him."

The two boys eyes met, the intensity of Seth's stare holding Eugene in place. 

"So, if he wants me to do it, then I will."

Eu saw the other boys eyes begin to shine with emotion, and he felt himself drawing closer.

"Seth-"

A low howl called from the forest, resonating in Eugene's chest. His eyes quickly flicked to the nightstands clock, he wasn't that late. But the pack called. 

Eu shot up, staring out the window.

"Woah, that sounded close!" Seth stood as well, going past Eu to the window, "Was that a wolf?"

Fear gripped Eu's stomach and he yanked Seth by the shoulders away from the glass pane. Spinning him around he ignored Seth's bewildered expression.

"Listen, I got to go-" Another Loud howl, distinctly different, sounded, much closer now, "Stay in, and don't tell anyone about this."

Releasing him and stepping past, Seth began to protest,

"W-wait, what? Eu where are you- _be CAREFUL!_ " Eu leapt from the window, throwing himself completely out this time, and swiftly landing.

He turned back to see Seth leaning out of his window, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He tried to shoot him the most comforting smile he could, but quickly made it to the trees.

Burying himself in the trunks, Eu phased, and was immediately berated by voices.

"-said he came home from the movies fuming, and with a fever."

"Oh, look who decided to join us."

Paul cut off Sam's info to Eu's dismay, the younger wolf picking up his pace to meet the other wolves. He could sense they were on the cliffs edge near Billy's home.

"Eugene." 

Sam's deep voice was enough to make Eu cower, the info spilling out of him. All at once, the pack knew of him breaking up Jacob and Quill, his own argument with Jacob, and his refuge in Seth's bedroom. 

_"Woah," "Uh oh," "Oh, Eu..."_

"Quiet." Sam silenced the rest of the wolves, "Eu, we'll talk about this later."

Whining, Eu came upon the pack, circled together, he found space next to Jared, where he tried to make himself as small as he could.

"The scent in Billy's, it means Jacob's phasing. His anger makes him volatile." Slowly Sam made his way through them onto the forest path. 

"He's destined to be the alpha, so be ready." and they took off towards the new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is shorter than my other chapters, but i felt like it was better to end it there then make one massive chapter!  
> If you guys are curious, college is going really well! Im super tired from all the work, as well as my art commissions keep me busy, but i hope you guys enjoyed!  
> And feel free to ask questions, i love comments!  
> I'll be back with the next one real soon <3


End file.
